


Throw Away the Script

by AuntG



Series: Chuck it [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Demons, Episode Remix, Reveal, Season/Series 01, The Colt (Supernatural), Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: After fighting with Dean, Sam decides that he is going to take a bus back to Sacramento to find his dad and get some answers out of him. Things go a little differently when a certain tan monstrosity pulls over...





	1. Turn Around

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this, but then I watched the episode and got sad.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thursday 13th of April, 2006

Castiel—or C.J. Milton as his license read—and his adopted son Jack were driving up I-30 West on their way back from visiting his brother Gabe in Springfield, Ohio. They had just gone through Burkittsville, Indiana when they spotted a very tall young man carrying a backpack walking along the side of the road.

“Cas, I think you should stop.” said Jack.

Castiel pulled the tan monstrosity he called a car over to the shoulder of the road next to the young man and stopped. He lowered the window and called out:

“Need a ride to Chicago?”

Sam walked up to the window.

“Hi. I'm C.J. And this is my son Jack. Were headed up to Worthington, Minnesota but that means we'll go through Chicago...” Castiel said as he tilted his head inquisitively towards Sam.

Sam shook his head.

“The name's Sam. I just need to get to the bus station.”

“Sam, that is a long walk. If you get in, I swear I will not bite.” Castiel said solemnly while staring at Sam.

After a moment, Sam got in and Cas started the car.

“So what do you do up in Worthington?”

“Dad had a mid-life crisis.”

“Jack.” Cas said sternly.

Sam heard the kid snort.

“He's a commercial beekeeper.”

Sam leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment.

A few minutes later, Sam turned to the teenager named Jack and found him nose deep in a novel.

“What are you reading?”

“Oh, it's called Scarecrow. It's the eleventh book in a series called Supernatural by Carver Edlund. It's all about these two brothers who hunt monsters named Sam and Dean Winchester...”


	2. Novel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam learns a little more about the novel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 I guess.

Sam had convinced Jack to lend him the book and was still freaking out on the inside when Dean called.

“The Scarecrow climbed off it's cross?”

Sam silently read Dean's response in the book as Dean spoke into the phone. 

_**Yeah, I'm tellin' ya. Burkittsville, Indiana. Fun Town**_.

“Yeah, I'm tellin' ya. Burkittsville, Indiana. Fun Town.” 

**_Eerie._** But maybe Sam could use this.

*****

“I just want to know how you did it.” Sam said quietly as he read the last page and shivered at the near miss that was Meg Masters.

“Did what?” Asked C.J., as he looked for a spot to pull over.

“Are you a seer? Is that how you know what we've said to each other?”

As C.J. continued to look confused in the rear view mirror, Sam let out a huff of irritation.

“Me and Dean, you know about our lives.”

“Are you—you are talking about the books? I did not write those Sam.” C.J. replied.

“Sure.” Sam said dryly, as he observed that C.J. did not seem shocked by the revelation that Sam was Sam Winchester.

“They were written by Carver Edlund.”

“Which is clearly a ghost writer.”

“Perhaps, but he is not me. I possess my share of talents—but neither writing nor foresight are among them.”

The car came to a stop.

“If you want to leave I won't stop you from getting out, but if you want to get to your brother in time it might be faster for me to drive you back to Burkittsville.”

After a long moment, Sam nodded.

The drive back was a quiet one, and it was nearly sunset when they drove past Scotty's Cafe.

“I want you to take my card.” C.J. commented they drove down to the intersection of Laskey and Orchard Road. Stopping at the junction, he turned with card in hand.

He looked hopefully at Sam who stared at him warily as he handed him the card.

Sam grabbed his backpack, and got out. He started to walk away when he saw Jack waving from the car so he gave him a little wave back and then began trudging down the road. That was the last time he'd go hitchhiking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions?  
Suggestions?  
I love receiving comments.


	3. Nebraska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel forgets to call ahead when he makes a trip to Nebraska. The Winchesters go to Nebraska too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would like to thank my new beta OneAngryBitch.
> 
> Also, there is a two week time jump, as noted on the dates.

April 25th, 2006

Jo watched as the 1978 Lincoln Continental drove up and parked by the roadhouse. She checked to make sure her shotgun was loaded, just in case.

A man in his forties got out dressed like he was ready to cosplay as John Constantine (shut up, Keanu Reeves is hot ok?). Then a teen boy dressed in a tan jacket with two blue horizontal stripes, white T-shirt with black lettering, dark brown boots and blue jeans followed him out of the car.

*****

Upon entering, Castiel only had a few seconds to see that Harvelle's Roadhouse was the same dark, desolate and dilapidated place as the one in his memories.

“Hands where I can see them!”

He looked away from the black square u-shaped bar and its mismatched stools to the young blonde staring him down from the barrel of a shotgun. He hadn't seen Joanna Beth Harvelle since her decade old death, but she seemed just as fiery as she was then; black tank top, ankle boots, skinny blue jeans, and attitude.

He heard Jack drop his candy bar, and glanced at the boy as he raised his hands. Reluctantly, Jack did the same while muttering about nougat under his breath.

“We are unarmed. Do you--”

“We are?” Jack said with surprise. Jo glared at him, as he slowly lowered his hand to pull out the angel blade he had hidden in his boot and placed it on to a nearby table.

“--greet all potential customers this way?” Castiel asked with his head slightly cocked. It did seem like it would be bad for business. Then he turned to Jack.

“I said to leave that in the car.”

“You also said we were going hunting for a ghost in Stratton.”

Castiel turned back to Jo.

“Most hunters wait until opening hours to show up.” She said, as she slowly put down the shotgun.

“I don't know you.”

“Well, Pastor Jim said to come here for more information on local hunts and I felt that we should introduce ourselves, I am C.J. And this is my son Jack.” He stared at Jo and felt Jack bump him with his elbow. Ah. Castiel offered Jo his hand to shake, which she did after a brief moment.

“I hadn't heard of a haunting in Stratton but maybe Ash has...”

*****

Castiel had just finished negotiating with Ash, trading a jar of honey for information on the ghost in Stratton when he felt something granular strike the back of his neck. He turned around and saw Ellen, who stared at him calmly.

“Cristo.”

“You will want me to touch something silver as well.” Castiel commented after nothing happened.

“Mom, Pastor Jim said he's legit.” said Jo exasperated.

“I'll be the judge of that.”*

*****

Wednesday, April 26th

The day after a successful salt-and-burn, Castiel and Jack decided to head over to where a group of cars clustered near a large white pavilion tent. When they got closer, Castiel saw that there was a sign and read it aloud.

“The Church of Roy LeGrange, Faith Healer. Sundays 11 a.m. to 2 p.m. Witness the Miracle.”

Jack snickered.

Just then, a blonde woman ran out of the tent in tears.

“Something the matter, Miss?” Jack said.

The blonde woman stopped and turned to look at Jack.

“The Reverend... he couldn't heal me.” She said sadly. She wiped her tear streaked cheek.

“I'm sorry... I... my name is Leila Rourke.” Castiel walked up to her and offered her a gentle smile.

“I am C.J. I am sorry for your troubles. Pain is meant to make us stronger, but it is easy to get lost in the struggle.”

“Jack” Jack said and walked up to her.

“Where does it hurt?” Jack asked with the innocence of a child.

Castiel gave Jack a meaningful look.

Jack touched Leila's cheek. The look on her face transformed from one of painful sorrow to serene calm. She closed her eyes and Jack's hand began to glow.

She gasped opening her eyes just as the glow faded.

“What did you do?” Leila said, eyes wide with wonder.

Jack gave her a little smile.

“We have to go now.” Jack said. “I hope you have a more pleasant day.”

*****

Sam and Dean were discussing the events of the day when there was a knock at their hotel door.

“I got it” said Sam as he went to answer the door.

He opened the door to reveal Layla. To his surprise, she had a very excited look on her face.

“Hey Layla, come on in.”

As she entered the room, Dean quickly stood up.

“How did you know we were here?” Dean asked.

“Sam called. He said you wanted to say goodbye?” Layla said smiling.

Dean gave Sam a look and he began to feel his face heat up. What? So he wanted his brother to be happy, even if it only was for a little while.

“I'm gonna... grab a soda.” Time to make a less than graceful exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ellen is badass and maybe just an itty bitty bit paranoid.


	4. Around the Bend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last month we were in Nebraska, this week were in Minnesota... and so is Gabriel.

Friday 26th of May, 2006

"After class, Adam said that we could go play disc golf." Jack said excitedly, biting into his breakfast muffin.

Castiel paused in consideration. Unlike a month ago when Castiel and Jack had gone to Nebraska and Jack had gotten detention for skipping, they had learned to balance hunting with schoolwork and other responsibilities. And, as Jack would be finishing his finals, Castiel knew that he would be unable to go hunting with him.

So Castiel just nodded as Jack finished his breakfast and left for school: He decided to go by himself to the town listed in the next Carver Edlund novel. _After_ visiting Jim in Blue Earth.

A few months ago he had met Pastor Jim for the first time. They had 'hit it off' as Dean would say, and he had gotten invited to go over to the pastor's home the next time he was in town.

He knocked on the front door of the address he had been given and waited. It was a nice house, Castiel thought. It had a blue roof and wooden panels painted white.

The door opened and Castiel observed that his friend had shaved. Pastor Jim smiled.

"What brings you here to my neck of the woods?"

Castiel looked at him with a surprised head tilt.

"You said to visit if I had a hunt nearby and that I should try something called 'lefse'? Castiel said, while punctuating with his fingers.

"Oh, yah." Pastor Jim said laughing, and then he made a gesture.

Castiel just stared at him so he elaborated. "Come inside."

*****

After a lengthy goodbye, he drove 5 hours to Hibbing and went to find the yellow pages so he found a payphone. 

It was a long shot, but he wanted to find Sheriff Donna Handscum and he remembered her saying that she was born in Hibbing. Unfortunately, he was unsuccessful in finding Donna. She must have already moved to Stillwater.

Irritated, he placed an anonymous call.

"Is this the police department?"

"I was just driving past the Bender's farm… No, I heard a man screaming for help."

"No sir, I am not a teenager pranking you."

"...I know you have a serious job, but shouldn't you get--"

Castiel stared sadly at the phone.

"He hung up on me."

Castiel decided to make another call.

"Hey lil' bro."

"Gabriel, I'm going to the Bender's Farm."

"Isn't that the family full of serial killers that snatched Sam Winchester?"

"Gabriel--"

"I'd _love_ to come."

"Don't kill the human captors."

"Aww, you're no fun." Gabriel said cheerfully.

Castiel stared at the phone.

"_Fiiine_." Gabriel said with a sulk.

He'd do as Cassie asked, but he would use his strength and wit to look as dashing as possible as he aided their escape.

Castiel ended the phone call and hoped that nothing would go wrong. Still, he had made arrangements. If he did not call or contact pastor Jim within the next day, he had made the man promise to call the sheriff's department and make a noise complaint about 'those loons' at the Bender Farm.

*****

Sam had a lot of time to think in his cage.

Sure, he had tried to talk to Alvin, but the poor man was feeling too miserable to say much. So Sam sat in his cage and forced himself to think about the 'Supernatural' books and C.J. and Meg the demon. 

He had tried to find copies of the books in stores, but the series was still pretty obscure. He was planning on trying to find a website, and if that failed he would call the number 'C.J.' gave him. He didn't know if he could trust C.J.

Whether or not the man was a seer, he was clearly withholding information that Sam needed for his revenge on the Yellow Eyed Demon. And then there was Meg, she had to be involved in this somehow... Demons going topside used to be rare....

WHAM!

Sam was startled into waking when he heard what sounded like an axe go through the wall. He looked off to the side and was able to see it when the second whack split into the wood from the side.

Could it be Dean? It didn't seem likely that these psychos would damage their own place. There were a few more whacks and then somebody actually body slammed into the hole.

"Ooooh Yeeeeeaaaahhh!" Bellowed a honey eyed man as he walked through the hole with his fist in the air.

"Anyone here in need of a rescue?" Said the 5'8" man with light brown hair as he began to brush off splintered pieces of wood.

"There's a lever over _there_ Mr. Kool Aid." said Sam, his brain still half asleep. Then he remembered.

"Is _Dean_ with you?" Sam asked as the man walked over to the release for the cages.

"Just me and my brother who is playing lookout."

*****

"So what can we do for you, officer Washington?" Asked Kathleen the deputy.

Dean was about to answer her when there was a commotion at the front.

He turned to look and saw a thin, bruised, dirty and haggard looking man stumble by. Having seen his picture, he realized that it must be…

"Is Sammy with you?!"

Alvin turned towards him with surprise.

"One of the men who helped was named Sam."

"Where is he now?"

"Outside." He turned toward s the deputy.

"Excuse me." Dean said to the cute deputy, as he turned around and left. She started to open her mouth to say something.

"I need to report a kidnapping." Alvin said in a tired voice.

"Oh, yah?"

"Mine."

*****

As Dean left the building, he spotted Sammy about 200 feet away arguing with a short man with honey colored eyes.

"Sorry, big and tall." The man said with a wink.

"Sam!"

Sam turned towards Dean, and as he did the man took off quickly becoming obscured by the maze of cars in the parking lot.

Sam glanced back, then gave Dean bitchface #13.

"Dean I was--" was all Sam got to say before Dean closed in on a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to see more of what Sam and Dean are up to? Cameos from characters originally seen later in the series? Any requests?


	5. Darkening Silhouettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do an episode from Sam's point of view. Based on the episode "Shadow" after meeting Max a few weeks ago he's beginning to worry about his own history with the yellow eyed demon. Meanwhile a trail of bodies holds a strange connection to Lawrence Kansas.
> 
> Meanwhile, Castiel is working on a project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in pain y'all. My jaw hurts and I'm going to see the doctor tommorow. So I'm going to try to sleep through the pain after I post this. Posting and getting comments and such always make me feel better. (I'd smile, but smiling hurts).

Throw Away the Script Chapter 5

Sunday May 28th, 2006

Castiel took the paintbrush with his white gloved hand and dipped it into a mixture of sage, holy oil, and myrrh. He glanced over at the blank silver bullets and then back at the one he had stolen from Daniel Elkins home a few months ago after he had used the internet to put together a 'UV bomb' and gone to kill a vampire in Kenosha, Wisconsin.

He winced mentally. As an angel he had always believed that stealing was wrong, but his time spent with Sam and Dean had taught him that sometimes it was necessary. At least he had left his makeshift weapon behind. He hoped that the old man had used it against the vampire nest that he pursued.

He carefully painted an even coating of the mixture over each of the one hundred bullets. It was going to be a long day, he thought, as he began to chant in his deep voice.

“_Signum est imitandum. Signum est imitandum_...”

*****

Sunday Night May 28th, 2006

Sam mentally rolled his eyes when he saw Dean flirting with the bartender. They had come to Chicago to work a case where a woman was found with her heart missing, a possible werewolf attack, but as usual Dean seemed more interested in flirting.

After Dean was done, Sam turned to his brother.

“Did you get anything besides her number?”

“Dude I'm a professional. I'm offended that you would think that.” Dean gave him a fake hurt look.

Whatever, Sam could see the number written on the napkin. He gave Dean an 'Oh please' look.

“Alright, yeah.” Dean admitted.

“Do you mind doing a little thinking with your upstairs brain, Dean?” Sam said, starting to get annoyed.

“Look, there was nothing to find out; I mean, Meredith worked here, waited tables, everyone here was her friend. Everyone said she was normal. She didn't do or say anything weird before she died... so what about that symbol, you find anything?”

The symbol in question was a circle surrounded by two halves of a curved z-shape.

“Nope, nothing. It wasn't in dad's journals--” Sam said glancing down at the journal “or any of the usual books. I just have to dig a little deeper, I guess.” Sam said feeling a little let down.

“Well there was the first victim, right, before Meredith?” Dean said, attempting to cheer him up.

“Right, yeah.” said Sam.

He had brought the newspaper clipping, so he pulled it out.

“His name was uh, Ben Swardstrom.” Sam said as he showed Dean the clipping.

“Last month he was found mutilated in his townhouse. Same deal; the door was locked and the alarm was on.”

“Is there any connection between the two of them?” Dean asked.

“Not that I can tell—at least, not yet.” Sam said beginning to get a little animated. “Ben was a banker, Meredith was a waitress. They never met, never knew anyone in common—they were practically from different worlds.”

“So to recap, the only useful intel we've scored is the bartender's number.” Dean concluded, smirking.

A noise caused Sam to glance over to one of the other tables. He froze. That was Meg, the demon.

“What?” said Dean, noticing Sam's distraction.

“Dean, she's a demon.” Sam whispered.

“How do you know?” _Why didn't you tell me?_ his face asked.

“Let's just get out of here before she spots us.”

“Yeah, okay.” Dean said. Sam could see that he wasn't going to drop the issue.

*****

“I think there's something strange going on here.” Sam said once they were safely out of the bar.

“Stranger than bumping into a demon you haven't told me about?” Dean said a little mockingly.

“I think its a lead.” Sam said determined.

“Why do you say that?”

“I met Meg weeks ago, on the side of the road. And now she's in a Chicago bar, the same Chicago bar where the waitress was slaughtered by something supernatural.”

“Okay, I see your point—but you still haven't told me why you're so sure she's a demon.”

“Well there was this guy, C.J. Milton. You know me, normally I wouldn't get in even if I was offered a ride but the guy had a kid and said he was going the right way--”

“You took a big risk there. Glad you're not in a ditch Sammy.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“Anyway he said something about Meg and he had some information about the creepy pagan scarecrow? He got me back to you in time, too.”

Dean gave him a very skeptical look.

“So at first I thought he was a seer, and maybe he is—but I asked around and Murphy and Caleb both vouched for him that he's new but he's been hunting around like Wisconsin and Minnesota.”

“He could still have gotten it wrong.”

Sam scowled in irritation.

“He was _also_ one of the people who got me out of the Bender's farm.”

“I guess I owe him a beer then.”

“Do me a favor and check to see if there's really a Meg Masters, and see if you can't dig up anything on the symbol on Meredith's floor.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I'm gonna watch her.”

“How? She could be anywhere by now.”

“I doubt it, I think she came into the bar looking for me, so I'll just watch the door until she comes out and tail her.”

“Yeah, and then you'll _watch_ her.” Dean said with a wink.

“Dude.”

“All right. I'm going, I'm going.” Dean said as he crossed the street.

*****

Sam was parked outside of Meg's apartment debating whether to call C.J... He just couldn't bring himself to do it though, the guy was just too strange. Anyway, he had Dean—who was smarter than he would ever admit. The phone rang and he flipped it open.

“Hey.”

“Let me guess, you're lurking outside of that girl's apartment.” Sam could hear Dean's teasing tone.

“No.” Sam did not roll his eyes, thank you.

“Okay, yes.”

“You've got a funny way of showing your affection.”

“I told you she could be--” How many times did he have to repeat himself?

“Yeah, a demon. I know.” Un-freaking-believable. From his tone, Dean was still pulling his leg.

“Did you find anything on the symbol?” Sam said changing the subject.

“Yeah, uh, turns out it's Zoroastrian.” Dean half-mumbled sounding flustered.

“Very, very old school. Like 2,000 years before Christ. It's a sigil for a Daeva.” Oo-kay.

“What's a Daeva?”

“It translates to demon of darkness. They're savage, animalistic—like demonic pit bulls.” Dean said in a suspiciously rehearsed sounding tone.

“How'd you figure that out?” Sam said in a false innocent tone.

“Give me some credit man, you don't have the corner on paper pushin'.”

“Oh yeah, name the last book you read?” Really Sam was messing with him. He knew Dean was a closet nerd and had been rereading Mother Night last week.

“No.” said Dean sounding defeated. “I called dad's friend Caleb. He told me, all right?”

Dammit, now Sam was going to have to buy pie.

“Anyway, here's the thing—these Daevas have to be summoned, conjured.” Probably by Meg.

“And, from what I gather it's risky business too. These suckers tend to bite the hand that feeds them. And, uh, the arms. And the torsos.”

“So what do they look like?”

“Well nobody knows because no one has seen them for a couple of millennia...”

A few minutes later after getting called a pervert by a passing pedestrian who noticed him watching Meg's apartment, Sam finally saw Meg leave the apartment. Sam got up to follow her.

After a while, Meg—who had changed into a sweatshirt and jacket—walked over to a graffitti covered wall and pulled open a concealed door.

*****

Sam discovered that Meg was, in fact, summoning and controlling the Daevas using a black altar. She was also communicating with another demon. He told Dean this and the fact that a friend named Amy who worked at the police department had informed him that both victims had ties to Lawrence, Kansas.

They decided that this was too big to handle by themselves and that it was time to call dad. As for the warehouse, Sam remembered that there was something dad had mentioned in his journal that might help...

*****

Warehouse, 1435 West Eerie

Poor lighting conditions made everything seem washed out and grey as Sam and Dean climbed the elevator gate and reached the top room. From there, the brothers could see that Meg was standing by the black altar that Sam had seen earlier, chanting in a dead language. Sam and Dean squeezed past the gate, and they drew their guns—then moved to hide behind some crates as Sam flicked open his lighter.

“Guys. Hiding is a bit childish, don't you think?” Meg said into the silence as Sam and Dean looked at each other in shock. Sam set the corner of a crate on fire.

“Well that didn't work as I'd planned.” Dean remarked.

“Why don't you come out?” Meg said Sam and Dean revealed themselves.

“Sam, I have to say this puts a real crimp in our relationship.” Meg said sarcastically.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Sam replied and then it dawned on him.

“This, the whole thing, was a trap. Running into you at the bar, following you here, hearin’ what you had to say. It was all a set-up, wasn’t it?”

Meg started to laugh cruelly.

“And that the victims were from Lawrence?”

“It doesn't _mean_ anything. It was just a way to draw you in.”

“You trapped us. Good for you. It’s _Miller_ time.” Dean said smiling.

“--But why don’t you kill us already?”

“Not very quick on the uptake are we?” Meg says bragging as she leans closer to Dean.

“This trap isn't for you.” she said in a loud whisper.

Shit.

“Dad. It's a trap for dad.” Sam said.

Suddenly, a cracking sound momentarily distracted them as the crates were now visibly on fire.

“Boys, you can't kill a demon with _fire_.” Meg said exasperated.

“Oh don't worry sweatheart. The fire is not for the demons.” Dean said in a smug tone, just as the sprinklers went off.

Meg began to scream as holy water, like acid rain, fell upon her. Sam used the distraction to knock over the altar and they ran out.

*****

When they walk back into their motel room, Sam and his brother spot a man standing by the window.

“Hey!” said Dean, and dad turned around.

“Hey boys.” Dean goes over to dad and they hug.

“Hi Sam.”

Sam tried not to let it get to him: Its the first time they have seen each other in three years and all Sam got was 'Hi Sam'.

“Dad, it was a trap. I didn't know, I'm sorry.” said Dean.

“It's all right. I thought it might have been.”

“Were you there?” Sam asked.

“Just in time to see the girl take a swan dive. She was the bad guy, right?” John said staring at his sons. 

“Yes, sir.” they answered him unanimously.

“Good. Well, it doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before.” John said gruffly.

“The demon has?” Wait, how much does dad know about this thing anyway?

“It knows I'm close. It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not exorcise it—actually kill it.”

“How?” Dean exclaims and John smiles.

“I'm workin' on that.”*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N: If you have seen the episode, you know that it doesn't end there. I chose this point to end the chapter because I think that it's absolutely craptastic that even though it's been three years John doesn't apologize to Sam until AFTER he saves their lives from the shadow demons... and that the apology doesn't use the words 'I was wrong' or 'I'm sorry', just something like 'we said crappy things to each other the last time we saw each other'.


	6. Tooth Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Garth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I'm not going to lie, I felt like a creeper writing some portions of this story; namely the bits where people were being watched and followed.

Tuesday June 20th , 2006

Fichburgh, Wisconsin.

Castiel was about an hour into the drive back home from a trip to Kenosha* when he noticed that the gage indicated he was low on gas. He made the decision to stop at a nearby Gas-and-Sip. He got out of the car and used a credit card and paid to fill the tank. He took the nozzle and waited while it sloshed into the car. When he finished, he got onto his phone to call Jack and let him know that he might be a little late. He dialed the number and looked around him as it rang. There was the usual assortment of SUVs and trucks with the occasional motorcycle or 'muscle car' thrown in for variety. In fact, there was even a black 1967 Impala...

Castiel's eyes widened as saw Sam get out of the car and wince as he stood up (probably from stretching muscles that hadn't been used for several hours). Castiel was about to turn away when Samuel spotted him.

“Are you following me?” Sam said looking annoyed.

“I'm not 'following' you.” C.J. said while using finger quotes.

“There are many monsters to frighten children and terrify parents in the state of Wisconsin.”

“So you admit being a hunter.” Sam said nonchalantly.

“I was looking into a case involving the 'Tooth Fairy' but have been unsuccessful in luring it out.”

“The tooth fairy?”

“The name is ironic as it has no teeth. It waits until the child is asleep then pulls out their teeth one by one and keeps them as trophies. Then when the time is right, it sneaks into the child's room and uses their own teeth to eat them alive.” C.J. answered in his calm, deep tone.

Sam shudders.

“Sick, man. We're hunting a Shtriga.” Sam said, then he paused.

“How do you know when the time is right? When it's ready to feed?”

“According to the dental assistant I spoke to the children had lost their final tooth when they went missing, making it a complete set of teeth that the Tooth Fairy requires to feed.”

“I need to go now, to do more research on how to defeat this monster before it feeds again.” Castiel said sorrowfully. 

“Wait, don't you want to meet Dean? He's just inside getting apple pie.” Sam said, wondering if C.J. Was intentionally avoiding his brother.

“I need to hurry. It was good to see you Sam.” Castiel said, most definitely avoiding Dean. He understood that first meetings were important and a gas station parking lot would not make a very good first impression. It was also not a lie as he did need to hurry to go home and get Jack so he could return with reinforcements and take care of this monster.

*****

Garth Fitzgerald IV looked at an x-ray of a little girl's teeth and sighed. A few days ago he had received a question from the Milwaukee County Medical Examiner about a case involving children who's bones were found stripped of their flesh, with gnaw marks from small human teeth and each body was found missing a tooth. The conclusion was that they were looking at a dwarf serial killer, but Garth remained unconvinced as he had noticed that with each kill the bitemarks were different and even worse—matched the denture of the victim. He had thought that he _ had _ to be wrong, or that maybe each of the victims secretly had a cannabalistic twin, but then the Fed came along and now he was wondering if they could possibly be dealing with a creature like a ghoul or something.

So Garth researched and learned that according to the internet ghouls had a sensitivity to sunlight and needed to be beheaded as they can regenerate quickly. Which is probably why ancient arabic texts called for multiple strokes of the sword. He didn't have a sword so he bought one on Ebay for $800. It was something called a Shamshir and was a damascene of silver and iron. He payed extra for it to arrive express. He had a pretty good idea who the next victim would be because all the victims had gone to Southwest Dental. A couple of years ago his boss decided to start offering a free dental checkup after the loss of the first baby tooth. Not only did the victims come to their practice, but he had also noticed that all the victims were about 6 years old: There was only two children who fit the description and little Max had only lost two teeth so far.

He was nervous so he did some zen meditation. He'd spent the two days waiting for the arrival of the sword hiding in a rented van and scoping out the Kambanda residence feeling like a perv as he learned their routines. He knew the monster came out at night and he couldn't think of a plausible way to lie his way in, so he was just going to have to watch Cecily Kambanda's bedroom and wait for the monster's arrival hoping that it wouldn't arrive before his sword. He had asked his cousin Wayne (who had been kicked out of his latest girlfriend's apartment) to boatsit for a couple of days and to be on the lookout for a package.

He was watching a neighbor letting their dog poop on the Kambanda's front lawn and then just walk away. He almost ran out of the van to yell at her, but then remembered that he couldn't because he had to maintain his cover and a little girl's life was at stake. He was doing his deep breathing exercizes from yoga class when his cell phone rang.

“Hi. You got it?”

“Excellent.”

“No Wayne—I'll go there. Bye, man.”

He hung up the cell phone and looked around—luckily there was no one in sight. He started up the van and drove back to his houseboat. When he got there he made another phone call, this time to the car rental place and requested a truck using his cousin's credit card.

He knocked on the door and Wayne answered. 

“Party on Garth--”

“--Party on Wayne.” They said simultaneously, and Garth exchanged the Wayne's credit card and the keys of the van for the package that Wayne was carrying.

“I don't wanna know what's inside this thing, but when your done doing whatever it is your doing, wanna drink a few beers?” Wayne said, not looking at him until he finished talking and then giving Garth a fishy eye.

“You tryna get me drunk?”

“Please, you know it only takes one.” Wayne said sticking out his tongue, and Garth gave him a silly smile.

They went inside and talked for a few minutes while they waited for the truck to arrive. When the door rang, Wayne dealt with it. He returned with the key to the truck, gave them to Garth and they hugged.

“I wish I could stay longer... see ya later man.”

“Later, Garth.”

Wayne drove off in the van and Garth returned to watch the Kambanda house.

*****

At 7:45 p.m. the Kambanda family returned from what he guessed was the movie theater since the little girl kept waving her arms around and yelling exitedly about a film called “Cars”. The enthusiastic girl's mother tried to tuck her into bed, but she kept distracting her by asking for certain things like a glass of water or her dolly Autumn.**

Finally at 9:45 the girl laid in her bed and soon after, her breathing evened out indicating slumber.

Garth was half asleep himself when he heard a noise. 

He glanced up at the clock on the dash and it was 10:10 p.m. 

He snuck out of the trunk and peered into Cecily's open window. Even with her dark skin blending in the shadows he could tell she was in her bed, asleep. What was hovering over her was a surprise though.

Instead of a kid sized ghoul, he found himself staring at a small withered old woman with four wings that resembled a fly's. She smacked her lips, then bent over to grab something from under Cecily's pillow. It was a tooth. 

Panicked, Garth threw a pebble inside the room. 

He got the creature's attention, as it jammed the tooth into its own mouth and flew at him, while grinning with its new set of teeth.

“Such sweat meat, dearie.” She singsonged and smacked her lips.

“A feat to eat, a feast to eat—what a treat!” She said and lunged.

He dodged and tripped over the sword, almost falling into a rosebush. The sword!

He lifted it up and glared as best he could.

“Don't fear, hunter dear... you're a boon that I'll eat soon!” She flew and bit his arm. He started to flail, tripping over the same rosebush as before and smacked her into the wall of the house. Dazed she lost her grip and he quickly swung the shamshir like a bat, at the last second turning it so that he would hit her with the slicing edge. Her head came off and rolled a few feet away. He stood dumstruck for a few seconds, then grabbed her head and body put them in a bag and left in the truck, just as someone in the house next door came out of their house.

“Thief!”

*****

Garth drove to a spot next to the Milwaukee river and parked. He took a shovel and began to dig two holes; one for the body and one for the head—he wasn't taking any chances in case it could regenerate.

Half an hour later he saw a tan car drive up. His heart skipped a beat, then he remembered that the body was still in a bag in the car and that didn't look like a police car.

He had to rethink things in when a familiar fed in a trenchcoat left the car. Weirdly enough, a teenager soon followed.

“So you killed the Tooth Fairy.” The man rasped like a 50's spokesman for cigarettes.

Garth relaxed.

“Is that what it was?”

“According to the lore I found. Would it be incorrect to say this is a 'one time thing'?” The man asked, punctuating with his fingers.

Garth frowned (like a puppy). Did he want to do this again?

“Yes.”

“Then I would like to give you the number of a woman named Ellen Harvelle. She can help you and so can a friend of hers named Robert...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Castiel also paid a visit to Alexis “Annie” Jones, whom he reunited with her family back in February after she was kidnapped by a Vampiress who could not have children of her own.
> 
> **The doll in question is from the Autumn Betsy Mcall collection of 2005


	7. The Colt, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel goes to Colorado to ask a hunter named Daniel Elkins with something called a Buru-Buru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter and the one that follows, I have the events of two hunts go on at the same time. So please think of them as being one really big chapter. ;-)

Saturday July 8th, 2006

As the sun set, Jack was watching Ellen wipe down the table when Castiel got a phone call.

“Gabriel.”

“Mhmm.”

“...Yes, we are in an adjacent state.”

“Hmm.”

“O'Brien.”

“1988. Got it.”

Castiel hung up his phone and looked at Ellen. She gave him an amused look in return. They had just spent the last four days in Nebraska celebrating the fourth of July with Jo and Ellen. Jack had asked Adam to come, but he said that he still needed some space. Still, Castiel had hired the son of a local who was studying Entomology at the University to come take care of the bees on days where they needed to be hunting, so now he could now afford to be away from the bees for longer than a day.* This lead to the extra long holiday weekend that they were presently enjoying.

“Ellen.”

“Yeah?”

“There's a Buruburu in Rock Ridge, do you know any hunters in Colorado?” Castiel asks. 

Ellen scoffs.

“Daniel Elkins, but he's retired.” 

Castiel smiled.

“Even so, if you could get me his number I would appreciate it.”

Ellen rolled her eyes.

“Sure, C.J. Usually... You're just weird enough that you might get along.”

She bent to grab an address book from under the bar and flipped it open. 

“Elkins... Elkins... Ah. Here we are. 970-555-0158”

Castiel went outside to make the call.

*****

They agreed to meet the following day as it was a seven and a half hour drive to Colorado. In the morning of Sunday the 9th, they drove to the Walden Motel in Manning and checked in. Then they went up the canyon to Elkin's cabin.

Cas parked the car and went to knock on the door. Behind him, Jack exited the car while blowing a large bubble in his chewing gum. 

He could hear faint cursing inside the house. There was a long pause as the man undoubtedly looked through a peephole before he heard a lock click and the door opened.

The eighty three year old man peered beyond Castiel's shoulder and grunted.

“He your kid?”

“That is my son, Jack.”

Grinning, Jack popped his gum and the old man flinched.

“Go on in.” Elkins said, gesturing with a shaking hand.

“Tell me about this Buruburu, I haven't seen one of those in years.”

After they conversed for a few hours, Castiel left Elkins with his phone number, asking him to call if he was ever in trouble, wanted help with a case, or even just to talk.

*****

July 10th

_ The House Is Rockin' _ played on speakers as a barmaid came up to refill Daniel's glass.

“Mr. Elkins?” she asked Daniel who was completely focused on the mess of papers in front of him.

“Mr. Elkins, would you like another?” she asked, prompting him to finally look up.

“Yeah, thanks Beth.”

Daniel ignored it when some drunk at the bar made a jab about the Unabomber.

“Yeah, poor Elkins lives all alone, up the canyon. Sits here every day, going through his papers making his little notes. He's a nice old man; he's just a nut.” _ Bless her heart. _

“Here you go.” Beth refilled his glass.

At the jangle of the doorbell, Daniel glanced over and saw three people enter the bar. He froze. He knew that face. They studied the room, then moved up to the bar. As Beth distracted them by asking for their drink orders, he left as silently and as quickly as he could for his car.

He drove well over the speed limit to get to his cabin as quickly as possible. Thankfully, he knew that the sheriff was out with a nasty cold, so he was unlikely to be stopped. Sometimes it was good to live in a small town.

He got home and rushed to get inside, struggling with the damn key as his hands kept shaking. He got inside and dumped his papers, went to his desk and grabbed that weird flashlight someone gave him a couple of months ago. He froze. He turned slowly and there was Kate.

“It's been a while. I gotta say you look old.”

“What do you want?”

“What do you think?”

He panicked and threw a knife at her chest. She pulled it out and scowled.

“Damn. You can do better than that.”

He turned on the flashlight and fled the room as she screamed. He locked the door behind him and pushed a heavy bookcase in front of it. Then he dialed his phone and went to look for the Colt. He unlocked the safe.

_Pick up._ _Pick Up. Pick UP!_

He grabbed the metal box and opened it to reveal a beautiful old five shot colt.

Finally, as he loaded a round in the chamber of the Colt he heard the phone click.

“C.J. I need your help--”

There was a banging on the door. 

He propped the flashlight on the desk, pointing it at the door.

“This is C.J. Milton.” He can hear the tinny voice reply, along with traffic sounds in the background.

Two men go crashing through the roof then scream when they cross the beam of UV light. Daniel loads another bullet and shoots, killing the first of the men.

“What was—Elkins? I'm going over there.” 

The other vampire leaps across the desk to grab Daniel, and Elkins hears a dial tone. Just as Daniel shoots him he hears a female scream.

Shaken he loads a third, fourth and fifth bullet into his gun before unlocking the door.

He cautiously looks around but only sees a large stain followed by a trail of blood leading out the door.

He hesitates, but after a long second unlocks the door to go out to his car. With the roof compromised, the safety of the house is an illusion anyway.

To his surprise he sees Milton drive up just as he reaches the car.

“Vampires” Daniel gasped.

“Three of them, I got two but Kate got away.”

Milton gave him a surprised look.

“You're on a first name basis with a vampire.”

“It's a long story...”

*****

When Elkins first called Castiel had to remember that he couldn't just fly over to help. He had to stay on the phone, so he instructed Jack to fly over in his place as he drove to the cabin. Castiel later learned that Jack had managed to surprise and wound a female vampire, killing her after she chased him out of the house. By then, however, Castiel had promised to help hunt her and the rest of her vampire nest.

So Castiel suggested that they go back to the motel and then Jack would break into the morgue so that they could spend the next day and night researching and filling some hollow point bullets with dead man's blood then go hunt the vampires in the daylight while they were still vulnerable.

*****

Daniel was sitting in his car when he heard something on the police scanner.

“Unit 22 let me confirm. Mile marker 41. Abandoned car. You need a workup?”

“Copy that. Possible 207. Better get forensics here.”

Daniel got out of his car and knocked on the motel room door.

C.J. Answered the door.

“Morning” he said grumpily.

“I picked up a police call. Couple called 911 after they found a body on the street. Now everyone is missing. Must be the vampires.”

“I'm gonna go see if I can pick up the trail. I'll call you when I've got something.” Daniel said, glancing into the room at the half-finished bullet project.

*****

Elkins did not call but instead returned to the motel. He showed them a vampire tooth and told Jack and Castiel that the vampires were moving west and that they would have to double back to get around a detour.

Castiel called Gabriel and asked him to take out the Buru Buru as Elkins' vampire problem was taking longer than he had anticipated. Gabriel grumbled but eventually gave in when he was informed that Luther Garland was behaving exactly like the bullies that Gabriel liked to punish.

The sun had already set when they piled into their respective cars.

At a barn where the vampires were nesting is the couple who had dialed 911, now tied up to a pole. One of the vampires, Bo starts to get rough with the male victim after he gives him some attitude, only to be chided by another vampire because they are waiting for the arrival of their sire, Luther before snacking on the male victim.

*****

At a Barn Outside of Manning

Jack, Cas, and Elkins arrived at the barn at dawn on the 12th of July. As they left the car, Castiel brought out his angel blade—and a look of determination crossed his face. Elkins quietly whistled in appreciation of the blade. They silently slipped through a window and found the woman tied to a pole. Jack hurried to untie her. 

Elkins crept over to the other side of the room where Luther slept.

Castiel found a metal grid with more tied up people.

The woman on the pole began to whimper.

Suddenly, there was a roar and the sleeping vampires woke. Panicked, Jack used his powers to light up the room. Castiel threw himself over Elkins, pushing his head down so he wouldn't go blind. The vampires died and Elkins' voice shook as he asked:

“What the hell was that?!”

Fortunately, Castiel was able to convince Elkins that Jack had worn shades and the light was simply a more technologically advanced one shot version of the UV flashlight that he had used on the vampires.

A couple of the victims were less fortunate, but at least they were alive.

*****

On the evening of the twelfth after they had called 911 to take care of the victims, Castiel went to see Elkins again. 

“My brother says that the Buru Buru has been taken care of.”**

Elkins sighed.

“That's good, but it means that I have no way to repay you now.”

“There is something that I could use.”

“Hmm.”

“Just a loan.”

Elkins groaned and stood up in agitation.

“Why is every blasted hunter interested in my gun all of a sudden! First John and now you!” He said, flinging his hands vaguely in Castiel's direction.

“Only for a couple of days and only one bullet, I promise.”

Elkins sighed again.

“Fine! Fine, but I don't want to see a scratch on her, got it?”

“I'll be in Nebraska if you need me... I hear there is a nest of vampires in Montana, perhaps after I return the Colt we could 'team up' again.” Castiel said, punctuating with his fingers.

“We'll see... now get!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The entomology student will also be taking care of Eve, Jack's birthday surprise.  
**Gabriel totally just took credit.


	8. The Colt, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the bonus chapter, courtesy of my beta who wanted to see the boys in a hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know 42 might be the answer to the universe, but 43 is great too. Y'all rock!

Chapter 7, Part 2

July 10 th , 2006 in a Nebraska Diner

The boys are drinking coffee as Sam surfs the internet on his laptop and Dean flips through a newspaper. Frustrated, Dean folds the paper.

“Well dude, not a decent lead in all Nebraska. What have you got?”

“Well I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, and South Dakota. A woman in Iowa fell 10,000 feet from an airplane and survived.”

“Sounds more like 'That's Incredible' than, Uh, 'Twilight Zone'.”

“Yeah...:

“Hey you know we could keep heading east. New York. Upstate. We could drop by and see Sara again. Huh?”

“Yeah. I dunno. Maybe someday. But in the meantime we got a lot of work to do Dean, and you know that.”

“Yeah, alright. What else you got?”

“Ahh... man in Colorado. It says that Frank O'Brien died of a heart attack in Rock Springs despite being only 41 years old and a marathon runner. Two days earlier, two perfectly healthy men in Maumee died of heart attacks as well.”

“Well I guess we need to go to Colorado.”

*****

At the Sheriff's Station in Rock Springs

“Come on in, fellas.” said the stern looking Sheriff.

Sam and Dean are about to enter the room when the Sheriff gestures to stop.

“Shoes off.”

The boys hurry to take off their shoes and put them next to the other pair in the corner before entering. A trophy case lined one wall and stuffed fowl in mid flight added a little flair to the otherwise grey walls.

“Al Brighton. Good to meet you.” the sheriff said and they shook hands.

“You too.” said Sam. The seriff went behind his desk and immediately squirted alcohol gel onto his hands.

“Okay, so what can I do for Uncle Sam?” the sheriff asked, now standing behind his desk and slathering the gel.

“Well we're looking into the death of Frank O'Brien...”

They learn that the germophobic Sheriff was good friends with O'Brien and that he didn't know what Frank was afraid of but that he was definitely afraid of something and had scratches on his body. Sam discovered in his research that the other victims had scratches too. They decided to make a list of things that could scare them and then cross them off. The neighbor, Mark Hutchins was the last person to see Frank alive, so they went there first. 

*****

At a Very Plaid House in Rock Springs

The brothers introduced themselves as agents Tyler and Perry, and Dean glanced around the room, silently noting that the room's decorations can be summed up with just two words; plaid and snakes. Suddenly, A large lizard appeared in front of Dean. He swallowed.

“So, the last time you saw Frank O'Brien?” Sam asked the balding neighbor with a large black and green banded snake slithering around his neck.

“Monday, he was watching me from his window. I waved at him, but he just closed the curtains.” Mr. Goateed Gen X cliché answered.

“Did you speak to him recently? Did he seem different? Scared?” Sam was trying to stick to the script but Dean was acting weird.

“Uh, totally. He was freaking out.”

“Do you know what scared him?” Dean asked.

“Well, yeah, witches.”

“Witches?” Sam asked as he and Dean looked at each other askance.

“Well the Wizard of Oz was on last night and he said the bitch was out to get him.”

“Anything scare him?”

“Everything scared him; ferrets, sweetener, those pez dispensers.”

Dean spotted a tarantula and gave it a wide eyed stare.

When asked, Mark also confirmed that in high school Frank was a bully. As the interview continued, an albino snake slithered up the back of the couch to appear next to Dean. Dean inched away. Then it slithered onto Dean's lap and he went very still.

Sam asked if anyone would want revenge, and the neighbor commented that Frank had “gotten better” from his bullying ways after the death of his wife, 20 years ago.

*****

That night Dean was sitting in Baby and reading while he scratched his arm.

A sudden tap on the Impala's window was enough to startle him from his thoughts but it was just Sam. Sam opened the door and got in.

“Hey, any luck at the county clerk's office?” asked Sam.

“I'm not sure that I would call it luck. Frank's wife Jessie was manic-depressive. She went off her meds in '88 and vanished. They found her two weeks later, three towns over. Strung up in a motel, suicide.”

“Any chance Frank helped her over to the other side?” Sam asked.

“No, Frank was working the swing shift when it happened, airtight alibi. How was Frank's pad?”

“Clean. Searched it top to bottom. No hex bags, no EMF, no sulfur.”

“So probably no ghosts, no witches, and no demons.” 

Sam gave Dean a look.

“Pfh...”

“3 down and 97 to go.” Dean said with sarcastic cheer.

“Yeah.” Sam glanced over at the speedometer and his forehead scrunched.

“Dude your going 20.”

“And?” Dean replied, a touch defensively.

“That's the speed limit.”

“What, safety is a crime now?”

Then Sam noticed that Dean drove past the Bluebird hotel.

“Dude, where are you going?”

“I'm not going to make a left-hand turn into oncoming traffic. I'm not suicidal.”

Okay, weird.

“Did I just say that? That was kinda weird.” 

_ Zwik _ !

“Do you hear something?” asked Sam as he took out the EMF meter. He frowned, looking at the red light, then moved it back and forth from Dean only for the beeping to get louder when it got nearer to him. Dean's eyes widened.

“Am I haunted?”

*****

Sam tried to reign in his impatience as he rang his father's phone number for the third time. Finally, there was a click.

“Sam, this better be important.” Oh, joy. Cranky John.

“Dad, there's something wrong with Dean.” Before John could assume that Dean was bitten by a werewolf or something equally dire that would require the nuclear option, Sam began to list his symptoms.

“Of course he got ghost sickness. You thought you could handle a Buruburu by yourselves?”

“What's a buru--”

“I'll take care of it.” Click. Asshole.

Sam called Bobby. They talked, and then he relayed the information to Dean. Turns out that ghost sickness spreads like the regular kind. Frank was patient zero and had gone to Maumee for a softball game, infecting the other two men. You had to fit a certain personality type (be an asshole who uses fear as a weapon) to get infected and now Dean had 24 hours unless they found the ghost's remains.

*****

July 11 th 2006 At the Bluebird Hotel 

The following morning Sam found out that the suicide victim Jesse was cremated, which meant that she couldn't be the ghost.

At the news, Dean started coughing and spat out a woodchip.

“We've been completely ignoring the biggest clue we have, you.”

“I don't wanna be a clue.” Dean said, staring at one of his hallucinations.

“The abrasions, this, the disease... its trying to tell us something.”

“Tell us what? Woodchips?”

“Exactly.”

*****

Outside of the Lumbermill 

Dean took one look at the Lumber Mill and wanted out.

“I'm not going in there.”

“I need backup and you're all I've got. You're going in.” Sam said in a no nonsense tone. 

Dean took a big swig of his whiskey and added “It's a little spooky, isn't it?”

Sam just handed him a gun.

“Oh, I'm  _ not _ carrying that. It could go off—I'll man the flashlight.”

“You do that.” Sam said drolly.

*****

They went inside the lumbermill and found Frank O'Brien's ring. Then they found Luther Garland's I.D. and a drawing or two of Frank O'Brien's wife. Dean tore off the drawing and a saw machine turned on. Dean turned the corner and freaked out, running back towards the Impala. Seconds later, Sam also spotted the phantom and did his best to try to shoot at him. Then he ran towards Dean, who had found a bottle of whisky and was busy downing it.

“Guess we got the right place.”

*****

Later they went back to the sheriff's office. Deputy Linus handed Sam a file with Luther Garland's information, where it stated that he died shortly after Jesse's suicide and that the cause of death was listed simply as physical trauma.

Linus—the deputy who looked about 12—claimed not to know how it happened, stating that it was before his time and that the sheriff was out sick.

Smelling a rat, Sam and Dean decide to go to talk to Garland's brother over at Peaceful Pines Assisted Living.

*****

“Mr. Garland, Hi, Uh, I'm agent Tyler. This is agent Perry, FBI. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your brother Luther.”

“What do you want to know.”

“Uh, well... according to this your brother died of physical trauma.” 

The old man made a mocking sound.

“Well, then what would you call it?”

“Nobody cares what an old man thinks.”

“Mr. Garland we're just trying to get the truth on your brother.”

“Everyone was scared of Luther, he was just too big and too mean looking. Didn't matter that he was the kindest man I knew.”

Sam showed him the drawing.

“Mr. Garland, Um... Do you recognize this woman?”

“It's Jesse O'Brien. Her old man killed Luther.”

“How do you know that?”

“Everybody knows. They just don't talk about it. Jesse was a receptionist at the mill. She was nice to Luther and he had a crush on her. But Frank didn't like it, and when Jesse went missing Frank was sure that Luther had done something to her. They found Luther with a chain around his neck, dragged.”

“And O'Brien was never arrested?”

“I screamed to every cop in town. They didn't want to look into Frank. He was a pillar of the community.”

“You must have hated Frank O'Brien.”

“I did for a long time but life's too short for hate, son.”

That night the boys realized that with Frank being road hauled—his remains were going to be everywhere—so a salt-and-burn would be impossible.

*****

July 12 th , 2006

Sam had just driven back to the Lumber Mill to meet Bobby and come up with a plan when he saw a dark truck with a big grill drive past, dragging chains behind it and a terrified ghost.

Sam and Bobby returned to the hotel to find that Dean was already beginning to recover.

Half an hour later they got a knock on the door and Bobby went to answer it. A minute later, the brothers heard Bobby shouting.

“Your  _ boy _ was sick...”

“...All you care about is that damn gun!”

As the brothers looked at each other, Dean mouthed _what_ _gun _and then they heard the sound of tires peeling as Bobby drove away.

*****

When John returned to the room Sam confronted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, things are going to start happening very quickly in the next few chapters.
> 
> Next Chapter: The boys learn about the Colt, Sam and John get into a fight, Jack asks Jo to introduce him to Caleb, Caleb gets kidnapped by Meg...


	9. Holt Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the first half of the episode Salvation.  
Locations:  
Rock Springs, Colorado  
Manning, Colorado  
Harvelle's Roadhouse in Nebraska  
Lincoln, Nebraska  
Salvation, Iowa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Time:
> 
> “...All you care about is that damn gun!”
> 
> As the brothers looked at each other, Dean mouthed what gun and then they heard the sound of tires peeling as Bobby drove away.

July 12th, 2006

John was opening an envelope as he reentered the hotel room in Rock Springs.

“That son of a bitch!” John muttered, still looking at the letter and either not seeing or ignoring Sam's pissed off face.

“What is it?” Asked Dean, giving Sam a look that said _not_ _now._

“He had it this whole time.” Dad said cryptically.

“Who?”

“Daniel Elkins.” was John's gruff reply.

Dean remembered the name but couldn't quite figure out from where...

“Wait, you came all this way for this Elkins guy?” Sam blurted in surprise.

“Yeah... he's a good man... taught me a hell of a lot about hunting.” John admitted.

“Well you never mentioned him to us...” Sam said, his tone shifting back to resentment.

“We had a... a kind of falling out... I hadn't seen him in years.”

Dad gestured to the letter in his hand.

“If what this says is true, I need to pay him a visit.”

“We'll come with you.” Dean said quickly.

“Dean I don't think...”

“Dad!” Sam half-shouted, arms crossed.

“Fine. Get your stuff.”

*****

The trip had been a silent one with Dean still recovering and Sam glowering at everything. When they met up at a diner in Manning and got coffee, John decided to finally break the silence.

“If Elkins was telling the truth, we gotta get him to give us the gun.”

“A gun, why?” Sam asked.

“Because it's important, that's why.” John replied in a stern voice.

“It's already started.” muttered Dean.

Dad appeared to relent as his posture changed.

“So you boys really wanna know about this Colt?”

“Yes, sir.” Sam said and Dean echoed quietly.

“It's just a story, a legend really. Well, I thought it was. Never really believed it until I read Daniel's letter.” John said, taking a breath and resuming in a lower tone.

“Back in 1835, when Haley's comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo, they say Samuel Colt made a gun. A special gun. He made it for a hunter, a man like us only on horseback. Story goes he made 13 bullets, and this hunter used it half a dozen times before he disappeared with the gun. Somehow Daniels got his hands on it.”

He pulled the car over to the side of the road and stopped. Then he turned to look at his sons.

“They say this gun can kill anything.”

“Kill anything, like supernatural anything?” Dean asked.

“Like the demon.” Sam said with excitement. Maybe he wouldn't need those books.

“Yeah, the demon. Ever since I picked up its trail, I've been looking for a way to destroy that thing.”

*****

Afternoon of July 12th, 2006

As the Impala and the truck pulled up to the cabin that evening, the first thing Dean noticed was signs of damage on the building. Then they heard sawing and someone cursing up a blue streak. So they went around to the back of the building where the sounds were coming from, to see an old man sawing away to cut the corner of a board.

“What happened to the cabin?”

“That you John?” The old man said, stopping what he was doing and wiping his brow.

“Isn't it obvious? I'm doing repairs.”

“Is it that vamp nest?” John asked, causing his sons to look at him in shock.

“Vampires? I thought there was no such thing.” Dean asked

“I thought they were extinct.” John said, giving Elkins a pointed look.

“Well they weren't and if it weren't for that hunter showing up a couple of days ago, I would have been toast.”

“Daniel, I need the Colt.”

“Well too bad, 'cause I ain't got it.” The old man said, not looking sorry at all.

“What do you mean?” Dean said as his father turned a dangerous shade of red.

“Lent it to the hunter who saved my ass yesterday. Didn't see you do that, now did I?”

“Elkins...”

“Look if you want it so bad, take it up with him. I heard him say he'd be headin' back to the Roadhouse.”

*****

After he'd calmed down, they went back to the motel, where John went on to spend the next few hours explaining his theory about how the demon was going after children that were exactly 6 months old and then causing the house fires. He said that he had found a pattern in the days before the fire; Cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, and electrical storms. And they were starting back up again in Salvation, Iowa. John told the boys that they should split up. He would get the Colt from the hunter in Nevada and they would continue on to Iowa.

That night they got a phone call from Pastor Jim.

“John?”

Dean and Sam walked over to where John was listening to the frantic voice of Pastor Jim Murphy.

“I need your help. There's a demon, a woman who tried to get into the church—but, Thank God, the new wards have kept her out. Problem is, now she's threatening to kill parishioners outside of the church and I don't know what to do.”

“Hold on, Pastor Jim. I'll make some calls.” John said. There was a loud clatter on the line.

“I'll hold you to that.” Pastor Jim replied then hung up.

John made a phone call to Caleb. He repeated what Pastor Murphy had told him.

“So we need to go to Blue Earth.” Sam said after he'd hung up.

“We can't.”

“Huh?”

“We can't go to Blue Earth, I've got to get to the Roadhouse and you--.”

“Dad!” cried Sam.

“We can't go to Blue Earth, we wouldn't get there in time to be any help. What we can do is make every second count. There's two hospitals and a health center in that Iowa county. You can split up and cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant that is going to be six months old this week.”

“Dad that could be dozens of kids. How do we know which one is the right one?” asked Sam, feeling like the only sane person.

“We check 'em all that's how.” John said.

“You got any better ideas?”

“No, sir.” said Sam, resigned to the hours that would be wasted driving and searching.

*****

At the Roadhouse, on the Morning of July 13th, 2006

As C.J. And Jack entered the saloon, they were enthusiastically greeted by Jo.

“I guess it went well?” Jo asked.

“Actually, I had to detour to help Elkins with something else, but it's been taken care of.” C.J. Replied.

“Hey, Jo.” Jack added. He looked at her shyly.

“Adam says hi.”

“I thought he wasn't talking to you?” Jo wondered.

“He's coming around. It's just that this hunter life is too much to process in a week, or so dad tells me.”

Jo stopped herself from commenting that it had been over a month.

“Look, I have a favor to ask.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, dad says that he has to stay here for a while and you've been talking about that uncle Caleb of yours and I wondered if maybe you could introduce us? We could take the Continental.”

Jo looked at her mom. Ellen rolled her eyes.

“Fine. It's dead in here today anyway.” Ellen replied.

“I think I'll go use the restroom.” C.J. said, walking in that direction.

*****

Castiel quickly entered one of the stalls then flew to Blue Earth, Montana. While there, he quietly shot Tom the Demon.* 

By the time Meg noticed, he was long gone.

*****

On I-76, July 13th, 2006

Around eleven thirty a.m., on his way to Harvelle's Roadhouse,** John got a phone call. He pulled his truck off the side of the road to answer it. Caleb had gotten to where Pastor Murphy was and said that although the demon had gotten away, at least Murphy was still alive.

“Good.” John said, hanging up and driving the last half hour to pull into a parking space at the Roadhouse.

John strolled into the Roadhouse and Ellen immediately made her way to the front.

“What are you doing here.” she states crossly.

“I just want to talk to the man in the trenchcoat.”

“Well I want you out.” Ellen said glaring.

He heard the cocking of a gun.

“Ellen, he has a gun that could kill yellow eyes.” John said, his voice gruff but his eyes pleading.

“Besides,” Ellen continued “I think C.J. may have slipped out the back. He went to the restroom over three hours ago. But he's got to still be in town because Jo borrowed his car.”

Ellen sighed and looked past him at the monster truck in the overcast parking lot.

“Just wait a couple hours in your truck and Jo should be back. I'm sure C.J. will return by then.”

*****

When the boys got to the children's hospital around 5:30 p.m. in Salvation, Iowa they parked Baby and split up.

Sam pretended to be an officer and got into the records room that way. Dean, on the other hand, hit on a busty brunette nurse in a low cut pale blue top.

Sam went to leave the hospital, and just as he is about to do so he got a premonition of the yellow eyed demon in a nursery near a whistling train and a park.

*****

At the Roadhouse

It was 6 p.m. and John was tired of waiting. But, just as he was about to call his sons for an update, a man in a trenchcoat walked up to the bar. He got out of the truck.

“Are you C.J.?”

“Yes.” trenchcoat replied with a rasping voice.

“You got something I need.”

The man shrugged.

“It's not mine to give, but if Elkins is amenable I'm finished with it.”

Temper rising, John punched Elkin's number.

“Yeah?”

“I found him.”

“Tell him I need the Colt.”

“Boy, I don't _need_ to tell him squat. Hand him the phone.” Grudgingly, John handed the phone.

“Hello?”

“Elkins, here. I heard what he said—fool is likely to get himself killed. Still—if you are done you can hand it over to John.”

*****

Sam ended up going to a park. There he met a woman named Monica Holt whose baby daughter was exactly six months old.

Only a few moments after she left he got a second vision, in which Monica was in the nursery and she gets killed the same way Mary was.

*****

In a motel room later that night Sam tells Dean about his vision.

Sam gets a phone call. Thinking that it was his dad again he decided to answer, despite dreading the conversation they would have about his visions.

“Sam?” asked a woman's voice.

“Who is this?”

“Think real hard, it will come to you.” she answered back sarcastically.

“Meg. Last time I saw you, you fell out of a window. That was a seven story drop.”

“Lemme talk to your dad.”

“I don't know where my dad is.” _Other than an hour out onto the road heading east from Nowheresville, Nebraska._

“It's time for the grownups to _talk_, Sam. Let me speak to him now.”

“He really isn't here.” Sam let frustration creep into his voice.

“I'm so disappointed, Sam. But if we must play this game, I want you to relay a message.”

Meg added in a bitchy tone.

“Tell him that I'm the one who watched Jim Murphy choke on his own blood, yesterday. Today I have a different friend of his in Lincoln... you probably have my number now. Tell him to call me back.” _Click_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *If you're wondering why—if it was so easy to kill Tom the demon—didn't Cas do it earlier, I would like to point out that in every other situation where the demon's location was known there was also a hunter nearby. As for why it was so easy to do, elsewhere in the series I have mentioned that Amara put a spell on Cas and Jack that makes them invisible to both demons and angels.
> 
> **I tried (and barely managed) to stay within the timeline of the show, but it was hard as it is a 13 1/2 hour drive from Aspen Colorado (Same area code as the fictional Manning) to Iowa. This is on the heels of a several hour trip from southern Colorado to northern Colorado. On the trip to Iowa they would have had to have woken really really early and even then, 8 of those hours are just the trip to Nebraska. Then again, Dean does drive like a Bat out of Hell...
> 
> Update: Running a little late on Chapter 10.


	10. Holt, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still on the episode "Salvation"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late ...this is unbetaed and probably not up to the usual grammatical standards, but I tried.

Lincoln, Nebraska around 11:45 a.m. July 13

When Jack and Jo arrived in Lincoln, Jack declared that he was hungry so they stopped by the Gas N' Sip to get some taquitos. After eating the taquitos and throwing away the wrappers, they drove through suburbia to get past cute little cul de sacs, and finally arrived at 'uncle' Caleb's house. It was easy enough to spot once you realized that it was the only house with an all terrain camo painted monster Jeep parked outside. As they walked up to the house, Jack noticed that it had unusual windows; they were stained glass of various colors arranged in a Key of Solomon configuration. Clever.

Around noon they knocked on the door. On the ride over, Jo had made Jack call Caleb and put him on speaker phone so that she could explain that they were coming to visit and not catch him off guard, as catching hunters off guard tends to be the most effective way of getting shot. They heard the sound of several locks, chains, and bolts being opened. A minute later, A bald man came out looking like he had just come off of an army tour. He had very short cropped hair and was nearly bald. He wore a medium brown leather jacket and a light brown shirt with black pants. A silver watch completed the look.

Jo had told Jack that Caleb was a regular visitor to the Roadhouse, particularly in the 1990's. Thus he had become a regular, meaning that her mom told her to call him 'Uncle Caleb' but she never did it when her mom was out of earshot.

“Hey, Jo. Who's your friend?” He said.

“Come on in.” And as they passed the threshold with the carved runes he gave her a hug, the silver of the watch scraping against her bare skin. Caleb stared at Jack for a minute.

“What are you waiting for?” he said, and they awkwardly went in for a hug.

*****

After Jo introduced Jack as the son of a hunter that had recently started to frequent the Roadhouse, they started talking about random things. Mostly they were unfamiliar things and Jack entertained himself by noting that there was salt on the window sills, and some of the bronze wall hangings were protective sigils.

Suddenly, around 6:50 p.m. there was a large bang coming from outside, and a feminine voice yelling “I'm sorry!”

Caleb grabbed a knife and stormed out of the house to see what was the matter. Jack looked out of the window and saw that there was a petite blond woman with a pixie cut bob who had just gotten out of a car that t-boned the monster truck. She was arguing with Caleb, when suddenly she attacked him and her eyes went black. He fought against her but she had incredible strength, which she used to telekinetically bash his head against the car.. Jo stormed out of the house with her shotgun just as the woman dragged an unconscious Caleb into the car.

Jack quickly followed Jo out of the house, but only in time to see the license plate as she started to pull away. Jack and Jo quickly got in the tan disaster and sped after them.

*****

They arrived at a warehouse at the corner of Wabash and Lake and got out of the car. When Jo followed Jack to sneak into the warehouse, she did not expect there to be a cozy wood paneled room with even a few personal effects, was this actually one of Caleb's hideouts?

Finally she spotted him, he was in rough shape, with a black bandana with white polka dots wrapped around his mouth so that he couldn't scream, a big bruise on his cheek, and tied to a chair. Still, he stared defiantly at the Demon Bitch, so Jo was proud of him. Jack gestured that he wanted her to create a distraction while he went to untie Caleb. When she mimed that she didn't have anything, he handed her a Uneiko plastic spray bottle with a label: Holy Water. Then he gestured that she quietly make her way around to the opposite side of the room.

Meg got up.

“Oh, look at you, you must be a baby hunter out for her first kill.” Meg casually paced over to Jo. 

“Mmmm with looks like yours you could get an honest job—at a strip club.” Then she laughed.

From the corner of her eye Jo glanced at Jack and saw that he had gotten the cuffs off and was about to remove the blindfold.

“I need to make a call, and I'm afraid that means I have to kill you now.

She lunged after Jo, who sliced her hand.

Jo ran towards the direction of the stairs, when suddenly there was a large bang that came from the opposite direction. She glanced back to see Jack, his eyes glowing red, as Meg was telekinetically shoved into a wall. It was enough for Jo to continue fleeing.

Quietly and quickly, Jack put the handcuffs back on Caleb but didn't snap the locks in place. He turned to face Caleb and put a finger to his lips nodding towards Meg who paced around the room but seemed unable to see him.

*****

At 7:15 p.m. the phone rang and John answered it.

“Dad, Meg the Demon has Caleb in her clutches somewhere in Lincoln, Nebraska. She used his phone to call me and seems to have been under the impression that we were in the same car. She said that you should call Caleb's number.”

“Dammit.” John swerved over the bank on the side of the road, brought the truck to a stop, and started dialing on his phone.

“This is John” he answered sternly.

“Your boys know me quite well,” Meg adds with a purr. “Sammy likes to call me Meg”

“Stay _ away _ from my ** _SON_ ** **!**”

“Still here, John boy?”

“I'm here.” John said calming down.

“Today I'm in Lincoln visiting a friend.”

_ “JOHN! Whatever you do DON'T give...” _

Meg put the phone away.

“Caleb?”

“You listen to me--he's got nothing to do with this--you let him go.”

“We know you have the Colt.”

“I don't know what you are talking about”

“There's a warehouse in Lincoln, on the corner of Wabash and Lake, bring the Colt there by midnight or Caleb won't be the only friend that dies.

“Fun chat?” Meg purred. “Oh, and no funny business with invisible friends.”

John just glared into the phone.

“Oh, okay ...well listen to this.” Meg says, as she begins to slit the throat, when suddenly there is a commotion followed by a stomping sound and then the connection ends.

*****

After they escaped, Jack examined Caleb, and determined that he had a concussion. Then Jack told Caleb that they would have to run back to his house and take the Continental and then drive back to Harvelle's Roadhouse to meet up with his father C.J. Milton and tell him what happened. Unfortunately, when they arrived at the house, Jo was nowhere to be seen.

*****

John arrived at the warehouse well before midnight, around 9 p.m., with the Colt in his hand, hoping that his sons had found a fake good enough to bluff yellow eyes. He got out of the car, checked his gun, and pulled out some rosary beads and a flask of holy water. He sees a tank of water on the roof and starts to head in that direction. He runs down the alley and shimmies up some pipes. He stands next to the tank, looks around and then climbs the ladder. He opens the lid, has the rosary touch the water, then starts chanting quietly in latin. He gets down and starts to make his way into the warehouse. There, he sees no sign of Caleb's body, but he does see Meg in the center of the room and the signs of a struggle. There is a creak, and Meg turns toward John. 

“John, you made it. Too bad, I was really hoping to kill more of your friends.”

“Sorry to disappoint.”

“I can see where your boys get their good looks. Though I must admit, considering what they say about you I was expecting you to be... taller.”

John didn't deign to give that a response and just stared at her.

“Well aren't you the chatty one? You wanna get to business? Fine. Why don't you just hand over the gun.” Meg said lazily.

“If I give you the gun, how do I get out of here?”

“If you're as good as they say you are, you'll figure something out.” Meg replied with a shrug.

“Maybe,” John said and then there was a loud bang “I'll just shoot you.”

“You shot me! I can't believe you shot me!” Meg said, staggering back. Then, she slumped to the ground. Seeing that the place was empty of both humans and demons, John quickly searched through Meg's pockets. He found an interesting note, then he went back upstairs and to his truck where he saw that someone had slashed his tires.

“Damn it!”

He would have to switch out to the spares before he could begin to drive the four and a half hour trip to Salvation, Iowa.

*****

John got a call just after he had finished replacing the tires. He thought about ignoring the phone, but when it rang for the sixth time in a row he decided to answer.

“Joooohhhnnn...” That was Caleb's voice slurring.

“Caleb, I'm glad to hear from you.”

“Jackie boy says I got a concuss... a concussion.”

“Is he the one that got you out?” A grunt was his answer.

“Good.”

“An' Jo she's... John she was there...”

“What!?”

“Don' worry she ran... She's on foot in Lincoln, maybe...”

“I'll find her.”

*****

9:30 p.m. Salvation, Iowa

Sam and Dean had spent the last few hours hunting an antique colt that looked like the Colt. Then they went and parked the Impala near the Holt's residence.

“This is weird.” remarked Sam.

“What?” asked Dean.

“After all these years we're finally here.”

“We just gotta keep our heads and remember that it--” Dean says pointing at the gun. “Isn't real. Do our jobs.”

“Yeah, but this isn't like always.”

“True”

“Dean, I wanna thank you.”

“For what?”

“For everything. You've always had my back, you know? Even when I couldn't count on anyone I could always count on you. And... ah, I just wanted you to know... just in case.”

Dean put up his hands in a stopping gesture.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa... are you kidding me?”

“What?”

“Don't say just in case something happens to you. I don't wanna hear that freakin' speech man. Nobody's dying tonight. Not us, not that family. Nobody except that demon if dad gets back in time.”

*****

10:10 p.m.

John found out that the area of road near the park was seeded with caltrops. He found it out when it blew out three of his tires and had to wrestle his truck back under control. He threw open the door and stormed out of the truck.

“Son of a bitch.”

“Uncle John?” asked Jo, lowering her shotgun.

*****

11:30 p.m. in Salvation, Iowa

Sam and Dean watched as the Holts finally got ready for bed and began to turn out the lights.

“Dad's not answering.” Dean said, putting down the phone.

“Maybe Meg was late, maybe cell reception is bad.”

“Yeah well.” Dean started to respond, just as the radio began to crackle with static.

“Dean, listen.”

Sam turned up the radio where they heard more static. As the staticy noise changed, the lights in the house flickered. They both jumped out of the car.

*****

At the same time in Lincoln

John tried his best not to reveal his embarrassment to Jo as he was forced to call a tow on the truck.

Then, just as they had finished checking into a motel for the night, he got a call on his phone with Dean's number. He began to answer it, but remembered that he was checking into a motel with a 21 year old blonde that they have never met. He made the decision not to answer. 

*****

At the Holt's Residence

Dean used a card to slide open the lock and the boys entered the house silently. They made it as far as the lounge when Mr. Holt entered the room with a bat. He swings the bat and misses Dean's head. Sam was a bit further ahead, so he continued onto the nursery room.

“Get out of my house!” shouts Mr. Holt.

“Please Mr. Holden. Please.” Sam said, trying to reason with him.

Dean grabs the bat and uses it to pin Mr. Holt against the wall.

“Be quiet and listen to me. We are trying to help you.”

At that point Monica Holt appeared at the stairs.

“Charlie? Is everything ok?”

“Monica, get the baby!” Charlie yelled.

“Don't go in the nursery!” Sam shouted.

“You stay away from her!” Mr. Holt snarled.

Charlie Holt tried to get away from Dean and then Dean slapped him, knocking him unconscious. Dean picked him up in a fireman's carry.

Meanwhile, Sam had reached the top of the stairs and saw Monica in her nightgown just as in his vision. There was a shadowy figure just above Rosie's crib.

“What are you...” said Monica.

The figure raised his hand and Monica was telekinetically flung to the wall.

“Rosie!” Monica cried.

Standing at the entrance, sam raised the colt and cocked the hammer to fire.

The yellow eyed demon spotted him and turned into smoke. Monica screamed as she fell to the floor.

“Where the hell did it go!” Sam shouted, upset.

“My baby!” Monica said as she struggled to stand up. Sam caught her around the waist.

“My baby!” she repeated.

Dean ran into the room. 

“Take her and go” said Sam.

“Rosie!” Monica said.

Sam forced Monica out of the room.

Outside of the nursery is a Charlie Holden just coming to, as Dean races out of the room and the nursery catches fire. They run downstairs.

The nursery room window explodes out with fire as Sam, Dean, and the holdens exit the house coughing.

A moment later, Mr. Holden staggered back up from where he had fallen in the grass and said:

“Get away from my family!”

“No, Charlie don't. They saved us.” Monica replied.

“It's still in there!” Sam snarled.

“There was a third man.” Monica said quietly to her husband.

“They watched as a mocking silhouette made its way to the windowsill and waved.

“Sam, we can't. It's burning to the ground. It's suicide.”

The demon disappeared.

*****

The wee hours of July 15th, 2006 at a motel in Salvation, Iowa

Dean paced the room, as he heard the phone ringing and waited for his father to pick up.

“Come on dad, answer your phone dammit.”

“You should have let me go after it.” Sam sulked. Dean hung up and looked at Sam.

“With what? It wasn't the real gun.”

“That thing killed Jess, it killed mom.”

“Sam, I wanna waste it, ok? But it's not worth dying over.” Dean said in a soothing yet gruff tone.

“What?”

“I mean it, if hunting this demon means getting yourself killed—then I hope we never find the damn thing.” Dean replied with a look of determination.

Sam looked at him in shock.

“You said it yourself once, that no matter what we do, they're gone and they're never coming back.”

Sam grabbed Dean and shoved him against the wall.

“Don't you say that! Not you. After all this don't you say that!” Sam cried.

“Sam look; the three of us, that's all we have.”

“Dad...” Sam said, with tears in his eyes. He let Dean go.

“Call him. He should have called by now.”

*****

John got another phone call from his boys when he was just a half hour from Harvelle's Roadhouse. 

“Shouldn't you answer that?” Asked Jo curiously.

“I'll call back once we get there. My boys can handle themselves.” Since John wasn't going to tell the embarrassing truth he would have to come up with a convincing lie for why he was gone for so long and why he was headed for Jefferson City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to ask you to keep my wonderful beta, OneAngryBitch, in your thoughts and prayers as her health will not allow her to continue betaing this story.


	11. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the episode "Devil's Trap".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, as you know this chapter is unbetaed and the next one will be as well.  
Because I have no beta, I've decided to wrap up season one and then continue season 2 with a new story if I can convince someone to beta for me. I really like having someone to talk to and occasionally bounce ideas off of, who is willing to look over the chapter with fresh eyes and catch the things that I might have missed. So this is me asking if anyone is interested in covering Season 2 with me.

July 15th , 2006 Morning in Salvation, Iowa

Dean hung up after calling his father again. He started to pack furiously, and had just stuffed the fake Colt in the back of his jeans when Sammy began to stir.

“What are you doing, Dean?” Sam said in a sleepy voice as Dean grabbed his duffel.

“We gotta go.”

“Why?”

“Because the demon knows we're in Salvation, it thinks we have the Colt, and I can't reach dad.” Dean said, then he added “We need help.”

*****

Singer Auto Self Service Salvage Yard, 4 ½ hours later

Sam and Dean drove up to a place just outside of Sioux Falls, South Dakota that looked like a car graveyard, with a maze of beat up trucks and rusty muscle cars in various states of disrepair. The faded metal letters read Singer Auto, but they knew that it was much more than that as many a happy childhood memory had been formed in that place. Beyond it lay a blue two story house with an attic and a certain rottweiler asleep on the hood of a blue tow truck. Rumsfeld ignored the two brothers as they walked past the truck and the hubcaps nailed to the side of the house and up onto the porch.

They knocked on the door and heard grumbling. A few moments later it opened and they saw a fifty year old man with a beard and a trucker cap.

“Hey, Bobby.” Dean said grinning.

Bobby hugged Dean, slapped him on the back. Then he turned and hugged Sam. 

“Good to see you boys.”

They headed into the cluttered house, which was filled with books and nicknacks and papers on every wall.

Sam found a cluttered desk and was soon sitting and reading an old book titled “The Key of Solomon”.

Bobby went into the kitchen for a moment, then returned with two round silver flasks with crosses.

“Here you go.” he said.

“What is this, holy water?”

“That one is, this is whiskey.” he said taking a swig, then handed it over to Dean who also drank.

“Bobby, thanks. Thanks for everything.” Dean said.

Bobby gave him a look.

“To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure if we should come.”

Bobby scoffed.

“Nonsense. Your daddy needs help.”

“Well, yeah. But the last time we saw you—I mean—you did threaten to blast him with buckshot. Cocked the gun and everything.”

“Yeah, well, what can I say. John just has that effect on people.” Bobby said with a small shrug.

They continued talking and the brothers learned about something called a Devil's Trap which could act as a protective circle, trapping a demon inside. They also learned about the recent increase in demonic activity.

Suddenly, Dean got a call on his cell phone.

“Dad?!”

*****

John told them he had found a note in Meg's jacket that said had the words “By the river Sunrise Apartments, Jefferson City.”

When Dean voiced his shock, John began to tell them a story about how he had shot the demon at the warehouse, only to find that his tires had been slashed and that he was being pursued by another. He decided to lay low for a while and decided it was too dangerous to contact his sons in case the demons got ahold of his cell. Eventually he decided to move on after he believed that he had shaken his demonic pursuer. He knew that there was a Jefferson City in Missouri and that was why he decided to start heading in that direction, believing the note to be a clue as to yellow eyes whereabouts. Then he ordered his sons to do the same.

*****

Jefferson City, Missouri 4 ½ hours later

After grabbing the Key of Solomon and drawing a devil's trap on the interior of Baby's trunk, the boys arrived at Sunrise Apartments. On the drive over they discussed the likelihood of it being a trap full of demons possessing regular people.

“Dad's not here. I expected he would be outside to meet us.” Dean said as he tried not to let his agitation show.

“Maybe he went inside already...” Sam said as he frowned.

“Alright, so how are we going to get in?” asked Sam, scrutinizing the apartment building. 

Dean looked at the building deep in thought. After a moment, he replied.

“Pull the fire alarm, get all the civilians out.”

“Okay, but then the city responds in what, seven minutes?” sam remarked.

“Seven minutes exactly.” Dean said with a small shrug.

*****

Sam pulled the fire alarm then left the building. Seven minutes later, Dean went up to a firefighter.

“Hey, what's happening? Is it a fire?” he asked.

“We're figuring it out right now, sir. Just stay back.” he said pushing Dean away.

“Well I've got a yorkie upstairs and he pees when he's nervous.” Dean said, looking worried.

“Sir, you have to stay back.” the firefighter repeated as Sam snuck behind them and picked the lock on a compartment in the firetruck. 

*****

Dressed in firefighter gear, Sam and Dean went up into the apartment building. As they went down the hall, Dean checked the EMF on every apartment door.

“I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up.” Dean commented idly.

“You never told me that.” Sam responded with mild surprise. Then, the EMF spiked and they heard the sounds of a fight. They kicked open the door and found John fighting off a man and a woman with black eyes. The brothers sprayed the couple in the eyes with holy water, which temporarily blinded them. They knock out the couple and shove them in the closet. Then Sam got out some salt and made a line in front of the door.

“Dad!” Dean said, making his way over to his father.

“Dean.” Sam said with a cautious tone. He gave his brother a look that translated to  _ he could be possessed. _

_ “ _ Dad, does it really only have two bullets left?” Sam asked with a chin tilt towards the Colt.

“See for yourself.” John said gruffly, handing over the Colt.

As they were about to leave, the door suddenly burst open. Two men in firefighter's uniforms with black eyes were on the other side.

They went into the bedroom and locked the door.

“Go, go!” said Sam.

“Back, back.” said Dean, and they went into the bathroom just as an axe split the door. Sam drew a salt line as Dean and John got on the fire escape. John and Dean jumped down.

Sam tossed a duffel bag out the window then added a salt line to the windowsill. John went around the corner and out of sight. When Sam finally jumped down, he got attacked by a firefighter with black eyes who pinned Sam to the street with his incredible strength and then started to beat him.

“Sam!” Dean cried—barely even noticing the sound of John yelling**—as he ran over to Sam's assailant and kicked the man in the face, only to get tossed into the windshield of a car. The demon then continued to gleefully punch Sam. A shot rang out, and the demon fell over, dead. Sam looked over to where Dean stood with the smoking Colt in his hand.

“Come on!” Dean said, as he helped Sam up.

“We've got to get out of here.” Dean added as they rejoined their father and left in a hurry.

*****

In the cabin everyone was swollen and puffy. Well, Sam was anyway. Dean wasn't feeling to hot either and even dad seemed out of it.

Dean watched from the door as Sam put salt on the windowsill.

“Hey, you don't think we were followed here do you?” asked Sam as Dean entered the room.

“I don't think so. I mean, we couldn't have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up.”

Sam got quiet.

“Hey, uh... Dean... you, um. You saved my life back there.” Sam said awkwardly.

“You're welcome.” Dean said cheekily. “Hey, Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there.” Dean reminded him.

“You didn't have a choice, Dean.”

“Yeah, I know. That's not what bothers me.” Dean said, feeling frustrated at being unable to articulate what he was feeling.

“Then what does?”

“Killing that guy, I didn't hesitate, I didn't even flinch. For you or dad... the things I'm willing to do... it scares me sometimes.”

Sam just gave Dean a sad look as dad entered the room.

“It shouldn't. You did good.”

“You're not mad?”

“For what?”  _ As if he didn't know. _

“For using a bullet.”

“Mad? I'm proud of you. You, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you—you watch out for this family. You always have.”*  _ Oookay, dad was acting weird. _

“Thanks.” Dean said. Suddenly, the lights started to flicker.

“It's found us. It's here.” John said.

“The demon?” Sam asked.

“Sam, lines of salt on every window and every door.” John barked out tersely.

“I already did it.”

“Well, check it ok?”

“Okay.” Sam said and left the room.

“Dean, you got the gun?”

“Yeah.”

“Give it to me.” John said as he held out his hand.

“Dad, when Sam went to shoot the demon in Salvation, it disappeared.”

“This is me. I won't miss. Now the gun, hurry.”

_ Definitely weird _ . Dean looked down at the gun.

“Son, please.”

Dean backed up a few steps.

“Give me the gun. What are you doing Dean?” John said with a frown.

“He'd be furious.”  _ Oh, shit. _

“What?”

“That I'd wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me, he'd tear me a new one.”

Dean pointed the gun at Yellow Eyes.

“You're not my dad.”

“Dean, it's me.” yellow eyes said.

“I know my dad better than anyone. You're not him.”

“What the hell's gotten into you?” 

Dean winced mentally at the bad pun.

“I could ask you the same thing. Stay back.”

With impeccable timing, Sam decided to re-enter the room right then.

“Dean? What the hell's going on?” Sam said with worry.

“Your brother's lost his mind.” yellow eyes responded.

“He's not dad.”

“What?” Sam looked at Dean like he really  _ had _ lost his mind.

“I think he's possessed.” 

“I think he's been posssessed since we rescued him.” Dean amended.

“Don't listen to him, Sammy.” yellow eyes entreated.

“Dean... how do you know.”

“He's... he's different.” Dean answered after a moment. There were not tears, manly or otherwise.

“You know we don't have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon, you gotta trust me.”

Sam looked really tortured, his eyes going back and forth.

“Sam?” asked the yellow eyed demon.

Sam still looked uncertain.  _ C'mon Sammy _ .

“No...” Sam said, sounding torn as he walked over to stand next to Dean.

“Fine.” yellow eyed demon snarled. “You're so certain, go ahead and kill me.”

_ I can't kill dad can I? _

After a moment of inactivity the yellow eyed demon said “I thought so.” then his eyes turned yellow.

Furious, Sam tried to lunge at him, only to be thrown and pinned to the wall. Dean also valiantly fought and was pinned, dropping the Colt in the process. The demon picked it up.

“What a pain in the ass this has been.” He commented idly.

“I'm gonna kill you!” Sam shouted.

“Oh that'd be a neat trick. Here. Make the gun float to you, psychic boy.” the yellow eyed demon said as he placed the gun on the table. Nothing happened.

“Well, this has been fun.” The demon said cheerfully.

The demon monologued for a bit longer about how much he was going to enjoy things and how they had killed his daughter Meg and even hinted about why he had targeted Mary and Jess in the first place. Then, he brought up how Sam was clearly John's favorite and that no one needed him. Dean quickly grew tired of it.

“I bet you're really proud of your kids. Oh, wait. We wasted them.” That earned him some internal bleeding courtesy of the demons' own psychic powers.

Sam screamed and Dean pleaded, hoping that maybe dad would be able to fight him off for even a moment. Then things went dark.

When Dean came to, dad had been shot in the leg by Sam. John, who had momentarily regained control tried to demand that Sam shoot him, but Dean knew he wouldn't and was proven right. The demon smoked out.

*****

They got into the impala and Sam drove away from the cabin, looking for the nearest hospital. Dean gasped in pain.

“Hold on tight. The nearest hospital is only ten minutes away.”

“I'm surprised at you Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this. Killing this thing goes first—before me, before everything.” John demanded.

“No, sir. Not everything. Look we still have the Colt. We'll find a way to make more bullets. We just have to find the demon...” C.J. Had had the gun and Sam was willing to bet that he knew how to make more bullets.

Sam was caught off guard when the eighteen wheeler slammed into the impala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *How sad is it that the Yellow Eyed Demon is a better father than John in this scene.
> 
> **This is the moment when John got possessed in my story.
> 
> A/N: Castiel will make a reappearence in the next chapter, which will be based on episode 2.1. It will be the final chapter of this story. 
> 
> As for Crowley, my intention had been to introduce him at the start of season 2... I will either do so or write a short story with him in it.


	12. Ohana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunters, and bullets, and family, Oh My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. The rest of the episodes are based on episode 2.1 "In My Time Of Dying".

July 17th, 2006

Dean opened confused eyes to a pale gray hospital room. He moved his jaw a little bit then got up off of the white bed and stiffly walked out of the room and into an equally gray empty hallway.

“Sam? Dad? Anybody?” Dean said, the fear he wouldn't admit to clear on his face as he continued down past Pathology and into a T-junction, going down the new hallway to some speckled stone stairs until he finally spotted someone at the nurse's station. 

Dean walked up to her.

“Excuse me, hi. I, uh, I think I was in a car accident, my dad and my brother, I just need to find them.” Dean said to the blonde receptionist who ignored him and continued working.

“Hello?” Dean said, snapping his fingers.

“She can't hear you.” Dean heard the graveliest voice in the world say. Dean turned to look, and saw a man with messy dark brown hair, Birkinstocks, grey yoga pants, a wooden bead bracelet, and a light brown long sleeved button down shirt with two buttons undone closing the magazine he had been reading before looking up from where he sat with the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen.

“And why is that?”

“Because people can't hear the de--”

“You're lying!”

“--or the comatose.” the man finished, looking annoyed. He stood up. 

“If you don't believe me, why don't you go back upstairs and take a look? If you're right, then your body won't be lying in a bed...” Plain cussedness kept Dean from immediately running upstairs, but eventually the doubt won out and he found himself staring in horror down at his own intubated and battered body lying in a coma.

As he stood there in shock, Dean heard someone come in. Expecting it to be the stranger with the gravelly voice, he was surprised to see his brother instead.

“Sammy. You look good, considering.” Dean said, as Sam was only covered in minor scratches.

“Oh, no.” Sammy said sorrowfully.

“Man, tell me you can hear me.” Dean said, but Sam seemed not to notice.

“How's dad? Is he okay? Come on, you're the psychic. Gimme some ghost whispering or something!”

Just then, the doctor came in through the door.

“Your father is awake, you can go see him if you like.”

“Thank god” Muttered Dean.

“Doc, what about my brother?” Sam asked.

“Well, he sustained serious injury: blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema.”

“Well, what can we do?” asked Sam.

“Well, we won't know his full condition until he wakes up. If he wakes up.”

“If?” asked Sam, looking upset.

“I have to be honest--” the doctor started to say.

“Oh, screw you Doc, I'm waking up!” Dean snarled.

“Most people with this degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard but you need to have realistic expectations.” the doctor said as Sam stared at him with tears in his eyes.

“Come on Sam. Go find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on me. Sam?” Dean said as Sam just stood there, mopping and mourning in his mop of hair. Eventually, Sam left the room to go check on their dad.

*****

After a moment the door opened, and the hippy with the gravelly voice walked in and closed the door.

“We don't have much ti--”

“What are you? What do you want?” Dean said, as he stood glaring just inches from the other man's face.

“I want to help you.”

“You mean you want to make a deal.” Dean sighed.

“I shoulda known you were a demon.”

“I'm not a demon.”

“Right. See, I don't buy that. If you were a shaman or something you'd be talking to my brother, not me.”

“I am not a shaman, I'm Castiel, Angel of the Lord and we need to hurry before your re--” the man said as he walked up to Dean's comatose body. He reached out.

“Don't touch me!”

The 'angel' turned to look at him with surprise.

“I know you're lying because angels aren't real.” Dean said with his arms crossed.

“I would like to show you my wings, but that would alert the reaper to my presence.” Castiel gazed at him with concern.

“Why are you really doing this?”

“Dean, you deserve to be saved.”

The angel reached out for Dean's body again but paused, glancing at Dean the ghost. Blue eyes looked soulfully at him with the corners turned downwards, pleading.

“I have to, in order to heal you.”

“I'm not making a deal.” Dean simply said.

“You don't have to.” as Castiel touched his face, the last thing Dean saw was a pale blue light that emitted from the Angel's hands and eyes.

*****

As Sam walked into his father's hospital room, his dad awkwardly sat up and pulled out a card one handedly from his wallet.

“Here, give them my insurance.” He said dryly.

“Elroy McGillicutty.” Sam read.

“And his two loving sons. So, what else did the doctor say about Dean?”

“Nothing. Look, the doctors won't do anything—then we'll have to—that's all. I don't know, I'll find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him.”

“We'll look for someone.”

“Yeah.” Sam said with determination.

“But I don't know if we'll find anyone.” 

His dad sounded defeated.

“Why not? I found that faith healer before.”

“Alright, but that was... that was one in a million.” John said gently.

“So what?” Sam said, getting mad. “Do we just sit here with our thumbs up our asses?”

“No, I said we'd look alright? I'll check under every stone. Where's the Colt?”

“Your son is dying and you're worried about the Colt?” Sam asked with exasperation. 

“We're hunting this demon, we're out of bullets and maybe it's hunting us too. That gun is our only card, and even that's a bluff until we get more bullets.”

“It's in the trunk. They dragged the car to a yard off of I-83.” Sam said as he stared at a sheet of paper so he wouldn't have to look at his father.

“All right. You've gotta clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's inside.”

“I already called Bobby. He's like an hour out, he's gonna tow the Impala back to his place.” What, did dad never think he planned ahead?

“All right. You, you go meet up with Bobby. you get that Colt, and you bring it back to me. And you watch out for hospital security.”

“I think I've got it covered.” Sam said, feeling deeply disappointed, he supposed he would have to make a call to C.J. And find out if he knew something from the books that would allow them to make more bullets. He also had some questions about the children like him that the demon had been targeting...

As he got up, he saw his dad grab a sheet of paper and motion him to stop.

“Hey. Here. I made a list of things I need, have Bobby pick them up for me.”

Sam read over the paper

“Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?” Sam asked.

“Protection” John answered, but Sam had a feeling that he was lying.

*****

After Sam left, John walked down the hallway as quickly as he could, down a level and past the boiler room. There he set up all the materials he already had for the summoning, but was forced to wait for Sam to come up with the rest. So John decided to go visit Dean and was walking down the hallway headed towards Dean's room when something he saw in the waiting room made him come to an abrupt stop. 

No, he couldn't be here. Adam?!

*****

“Son, what are you doing here?” John asked.

As he walked closer, he realized that Jo Harvelle was there as well, giving him a defiant look.

“Funny you should ask that. My mother called...” Jo started.

“It's a small world, isn't it dad?” Adam said, looking angry.

Out of the corner of his eye, John saw nurses start running down the hall.

“Son, this isn't the time for this.”

“And when is the time, Dad? When were you going to tell me? When I turned 18? When I got married?I thought it would be enough that the brother I never knew was dying, but apparently not.” Adam said bitterly.

“I have to go.” John said, and started to go in the same direction as the nurses, only to be stopped.

“Sir, I can't let you go in there.”

“I want to see my son!”

“Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to wait.”

John just stared down at the man, but after a moment started back down the hallway. Had he looked back, he would have seen a look of satisfaction on the nurse's face and eyes that glowed yellow.

*****

July 18th, 2006

Sam entered the waiting room angrily, remembering the conversation he'd had with Bobby about what the ingredients really were for. To his surprise, he walked into a shouting match between his dad, a teenage boy and a woman who barely looked twenty.

“I brought the stuff you wanted. Dad?”

Everyone turned to look at him, and the teenager's eyes grew wide.

“Is this the other one?” The teenager asked, furious.

“You must be Sam.” The pretty blonde woman said. How _ did _ she know him? She walked over and shook his hand.

“Joanna Harvelle. And the angry one over there is apparently your half-brother, Adam.”

As Sam stared in shock, Adam stomped over and grabbed the bag he was carrying and opened it.

“Oh, look. A gun. I wonder what you need this for?” Adam said, grabbing it and handing it to Jo, who looked at it dubiously. She gave Adam and John a look like they had lost their minds and glanced around the empty waiting room.

“Anyone could have seen that.” She whispered loudly.

Adam looked surly.

“Yeah, well. Maybe there _ should _ be fewer secrets.” He said, hunching in on himself.

“And get us all thrown out and arrested before we even get to see Dean?” she said as she hid the gun.

“Fine. But until we get out of here we are spending quality family time and that means no guns.”

_ Well, it's useless without the bullets. _ Sam thought. _ Dad looks pissed. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Castiel fight Azazel, go invisible, pretend to be human, or none of the above?
> 
> I hope no one is too OOC. Emotions are heightened at the moment, given the current situation and that the boys weren't quite so stoic in the early years, for all that Dean tried.
> 
> Edit: I'm trying to adjust the dates based on things like lighting conditions and wardrobe changes. At the very start of this episode you see the crash at night and Sam is wearing a light colored shirt with a tan jacket. Then Dean wakes up and it's day. Sam is wearing the same tan jacket but with with a maroon shirt and black undershirt. Sam goes to Bobby's the lighting goes dark then light again and Sam returns wearing a plaid shirt.


	13. Swayze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens. Then, Dean gets his Swayze on and knocks over a glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I realized that last week's chapter was just 1/5 of the episode, I made the decision to split it further. There will probably be only 14 or 15 chapters. Also, I find John exhausting.

July 18th, 2006

After healing Dean, Castiel flew to the basement where he found Jack* staring at a half-finished summoning circle.

“They're not here. Something has gone wrong. You need to go _ back _.” Jack said, turning and looking at Castiel.

So Cas flew back to the hospital room, but chose to stay invisible so that the nurses couldn't see him.

There he was puzzled to find Dean in a seizure as nurses and doctors gathered around him and a reaper hovered nearby.

He saw Dean's soul reemerge from his body.

“What happened?” Dean asked in confusion.

_ That assbutt! _Castiel thought, as he revealed himself in all his winged glory to Tessa the Reaper and then threw himself at her.

“He wasn't supposed to die!” He shouted and struck with his angel blade, narrowly missing her.

“That's not what my bosses told me!”

“You're not supposed to take lives!” He said knocking them both down, and pinning her to the ground.

“I didn't! He was already coding when I got there!” 

That made Cas come to his senses. He stood up.

“Then someone is interfering. Go ask your bosses, and if I'm right will you let me heal him?”

“Fine.” The reaper said, getting up and stomping off.

“Quick, you can heal me while she's gone.” Dean said.

“I cannot. If I break my promise and heal you now, I will anger Death and I don't want to do that.”

Dean sighed and mumbled (sounding uncertain) that the Angel of Death wasn't real.

*****

“He's stabilized. You can go in now if you want to.” a nurse said as she came into the waiting room. As everyone stood up, she added.

“I'm sorry, its hospital policy that only two guests can enter at a time. Why don't you two go in for a couple of minutes and then I'll send in the next person?” she said, looking at John and Sam.

*****

Sam and John walked into the room with the duffle bag.

“Sammy! Tell me you can friggin' hear me, man, there's something in the hospital. Now, you've got to bring me back and we've got to hunt this thing. Sam!” Dean didn't know what was interfering with him returning to the land of the living, but he knew it had to be something bad.

“You're quiet.” Dean heard his dad say.

“Did you think that I wouldn't find out?” Sam replied.

“What are you talking about?” John asked in a level tone.

“That stuff from Bobby, you don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one. You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you—and having some stupid macho showdown?!” Sam said exasperated.

“I have a _ plan _, Sam.”

“That's exactly my point! Dean is dying--” Sam shouted.

“No, no guys! Don't do this!” Dean said, worried about father and brother's inability to be civil, worried that all the fighting would cause them to lose visiting privileges and make things worse.

“--and you have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!” 

“Do _ not _ tell me how to feel! I am doing this for Dean!” John snapped.

“Come on guys! Don't do this!” Dean repeated.

“I'm sorry, Dean.” Castiel said helplessly as he stood invisible to the bickering Winchesters.

“You know, it's funny, I thought it was your obsession too! This demon killed your mother--” John shouted, when suddenly they heard a knock at the door.

The door opened a crack, and a blond kid popped his head through.

“I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?”

“Who is this kid?” Dean asked with a huff.

Castiel just stared.

“Adam, now is really not the time.” Sam said wearily.

“Well it's been way over two minutes--” Adam said, and then turned to the body in the bed.

and I wanted to see my brother. Hi, Dean!” Adam finished with a chirp as he set a plastic cup full of water on the little white table.

“What the--”

“I'm the half-brother dad never told you about.”

Dean groaned: When, exactly, did his life become a soap opera? He flung his arms wide and then looked out the window for a moment.

“Nice seeing you again Adam.” Sam said, then turned towards his dad.

“Go to hell.” Sam said in a loud whisper.

“I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake, I knew I was wrong--” John started to say, as his face heated up.

“I said _ shut up _!” Dean shouted, and suddenly smacked the cup off the table.

“Cool!” said Adam.

“Dude I full-on Swayze'd that mother.” Dean said to Castiel proudly. Then he clutched his stomach in pain. Nurses and doctors run into the room as the machinery goes haywire.

“Gentlemen, we need you to leave. And _ you _ shouldn't even be out of bed.” One of the nurses says, grabbing Sam and Adam by the arm and looking pointedly at John's sling.

“Don't worry.”

Dean looked at Castiel with consternation.

“Why would I worry?” Dean added sarcastically.

“With the reaper gone, you can't die.” Castiel clarified.

“_ Great _.” Dean said as he looked at his seizing body.

Unnoticed by Dean, Sam twitched as if he had heard something just as he left the room.

*****

Back in John's hospital room, Sam stared at his father, then blurted:

“I felt something.”

“What do you mean?” John asked, back to his usual gruff tone of voice.

“I mean it felt like, like Dean. Like he was there, just out of eyeshot or something. I don't know if it's my psychic thing or what, it... But do you think it's even possible? I mean, do you think his spirit could be around?” Sam asked excitedly.  
“Anything's possible.” John said.   
“Well, there's one way to find out.”   
“Where are you going?” John asked bluntly.   
“I gotta pick something up. I'll be back.”   
Wait, Sam. I promise I won't hunt this demon. Not until we know Dean's okay.” John promised.

Sam just nodded absently and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yup, Jack is back.
> 
> I hope nobody is terribly out of character. As for Castiel's reaction--well, no one can get under his skin like Dean and make him lose his cool.
> 
> Last chance to ask for something you want to see in this fic.


	14. Ouija Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouija Boards, Reapers, and Demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late but I had to type it one handed on my phone because my laptop literally started giving off sparks last week... And I thought that I would just wait until the new part I ordered arrived but it still hasn't.  
So... henpecking it is. *Sigh*
> 
> I also decided to make it 15 chapters. Hopefully my laptop will be functional in a week and I will have that final chapter ready.

Ouija

past Sunset on July the 18, 2006

Castiel had left shortly after his fight with the reaper, so Dean was alone when Sam crept into Dean's room. He stood silently for a moment, gazing upon his comatose brother's face as he clutched a paper bag.

"Hey. I think maybe you're around. And if you are, don't make fun of me for this, but, um, well… there's one way we can talk." Sam said as he pulled out a Ouija board. 

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Dean said as he groaned at the cheesiness and folded his arms.

Sam went around the bed, still carrying the 'Mystical Talking Board!' under his arm, and sank down to sit on the floor. Once there, he opened up the box taking out the board and the planchette.

"Dean! Dean, are you here!"

Dean let out a small tired sigh.

"I feel like I'm at a slumber party." He grumped as he sat down.

"This isn't going to work." Dean added as Sam lightly rested his fingertips on the planchette. Dean stared at the pointer in concentration and pushed it towards the "Yes" on the board, causing Sam to gasp and for Dean's eyes to grow wide.

"I'll be damned." Dean said drily. 

"It's good to hear from you, man. It hasn't been the same without you Dean." Sam laughed.

"Damn straight." Dean muttered.

Time to get this show on the road, Dean thought as he began to push the pointer again.

"H? U? What are you hunting?" Sam asked, so Dean slid the pointer back to "Yes".

"It's in the hospital what you're hunting? Do--do you know what it is?" Sam asked eagerly.

"One question at a time, dude." 

Unable to hear, Sam simply said: "What is it?"

"Y. E. L. L. O… Yellow eyes?!" 

Dean was guessing, but who else would have the power to meddle with a reaper?

"...Is he after you?" Sam asked with alarm.

Dean brought the planchette back to "Yes".

"I'm screwed, Sam." 

Sam stood up and started to pace in agitation. Then he stopped.

"No… Dad will know what to do." Sam said as he took off for John's hospital room.

*****

Sam entered his father's room, only to find it empty.

"Dad!" Sam said as he looked around. Spotting John's journal he quickly grabbed it and returned to Dean's hospital room. Hopefully he would find something in it that could help.

"Hey. So Dad wasn't in his room." Sam said as he sat on the bed.

"Where is he?"

Dean peered over Sam's shoulder as he flipped through the pages and saw an entry on Reapers. He found himself hoping fervently that the reaper would be told by it's boss that he wasn't supposed to die.

Frustrated, Dean stomped off to an empty room.

*****

"Castiel." Dean whispered.

He heard a flap of wings and then the holy tax accountant made an appearance.

"Dean."

"My father is missing from his room--" Dean began to say, and watched as the angel's eyebrows went up.

Suddenly a hot brunette materialized out of thin air.

"Reaper." greeted the angel.

"It's Tessa."

The angel rolled his eyes.

"You were right; a powerful demon is interfering." She said glowering.

"And it's taken my father." Dean added.

"Or he's gone to it." Castiel suggested.

"Why the hell would he go to it?!"

*****

As John finished lighting the last of the candles in the boiler room, he gazed upon his handiwork. Chalk outlined an elaborate Devil's Trap, surrounded by lit candles, and a black bowl filled with spell ingredients. Then, after slicing open his palm, he began to chant in Latin as blood dripped down into the bowl. 

After a moment, he followed that up with a lit match. There was a sudden flare of light inside the bowl and then all of the lights went out.

*****

"Do not blaspheme." The angel said crossly.

"Perhaps he would go to trade his life for--"

*****

John felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here buddy?" said a middle aged man in a janitor's uniform.

"I can explain." John replied.

*****

"--yours."

Dean looked at the angel in shock.

"I have to go warn Sam."

*****

"Yeah? You're going to explain to security. Come on. You follow me."

John casually pulled out the Colt and cocked it.

"Hey, how stupid do you think I am?"

The man snorted and his eyes turned yellow.

"You really want an honest answer to that?"

*****

"Dean, you don't have enough time." Tessa pointed out sadly. Dean turned towards the angel beseechingly.

"You need to stay here so I can heal you." Castiel said solemnly.

*****

Two men in lab coats went into flanking positions behind John.

"You conjuring me, John--I'm surprised. I took you for a lot of things, but suicidally reckless wasn't one of them."

"I could always shoot you." John replied humorlessly.

"You could always miss." Azazel answered laughing.

"Anyway, I know that you're out of bullets."

John lowered the gun.

"I want to make a deal."

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the process of fixing the timeline. Sam is still wearing plaid with a grey jacket.


	15. How Not to Make a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John makes a deal, but will he keep it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter. (Mostly my time has been taken up by a sick birdie with a razor sharp beak.) Yes, there will be 1 more chapter.

In the wee hours of July 19th 

In the dark of the pre-dawn light Sam whispered:

"Dean, are you here?"

Sam's gaze encircled the room, though what he was searching for he did not know.

"I couldn't find anything in the book. I don't know how to help you. But I'll keep trying, all right? As long as you keep fighting. I mean, come on you can't, you can't leave me here alone with Dad. We'll kill each other, you know that."

Sam paused for breath, while fear made him add:

"Dean, you gotta hold on. You can't go man, not now. We were just starting to be brothers again. Can you hear me?"

His only answer was silence.

*****

Dean stared at the reaper Tessa and the angel Castiel.

The reaper broke eye contact.

"You have far too many potential deaths for a human, but I know that the next one won't happen for several hours." she said.

Then the bitch disappeared, and Dean let out an indignant squak. 

"What does that even mean? Do I have time to warn Sam or not?" Dean asked, exasperated.

"I think that means your father has less time than you do." Castiel replied.

*****

"It's very unseemly... making deals with devils. How do I know this isn't just another trick?" Azazel asked.

"It's no trick. I will give you the Colt, but you've got to help Dean. You've got to bring him back." John said as he tried to hide his growing desperation. He didn't want to lose his only means of killing the yellow eyed demon, but he couldn't lose his boy either. Mary would never forgive him.

"Why, John, you're a sentimentalist. If only your boys knew how much their daddy loved them." The demon said mockingly.

"It's a good trade. You care a hell of a lot more about this gun than you do Dean."

"Don't be so sure. You Winchesters have killed some people very special to me. But still, you're right, he isn't much of a threat. And neither is your other son."

John stared up at him from a head bent low.

"You know the truth, right? About Sammy? And the other children?"

"Yeah... I've known for a while."

"But Sam doesn't, does he? You've been playing dumb." The demon said smiling.

"Can you bring Dean back? Yes or no?"

"No, but I know someone who can. it's not a problem."

"Good." John said, his posture straightening.

"Before I give you the gun, I'm going to want to make sure that Dean's okay with my own eyes."

"Oh, John, I'm offended. Don't you trust me?" Azazel replied in a hurt tone.

John just shook his head.

"Fine." snarled the demon.

"So we have a deal?" John rephrased.

"No, John--not yet. You still need to sweeten the pot."

"With what?"

"There's something else I want, as much as that gun. Maybe more."

*****

Castiel was almost done healing Dean when black smoke appeared.

"Get away!" Castiel shouted, as he reached for his angel sword and prepared to do battle--despite his exhaustion.

The smoke laughed and disappeared back through the vent.

Castiel took a step toward the grate but was then distracted by Dean, who had begun to convulse.

Castiel stepped back to finish healing Dean.

*****

Jack had just observed John Winchester barter his soul in exchange for his son. 

When John had first encountered the yellow eyed demon, Jack had had every intention of interfering, but he was thrown through a loop by the appearance of two more demons that the books didn't bother to mention.*

So he waited for one of them to leave or to become distracted in a timely manner… only for nothing to happen.

The deal got made, and Jack winced. _ Still, he had a day to fix it. _

Finally, Azazel instructed one of the demons to give the gun to Lilith and then he left.

Jack walked to the door and made himself visible. He opened the door.

"This isn't… the parking garage." He said as he closed it behind him and took a step forward.

"Kid, get--"

"Oh good, another soul." The more stupid looking of the two demons said with a grin, then threw Jack back against the door.

"--out!" John shouted.

"I'm not a child." Jack said as he broke free from the demon's telekinesis and advanced with his angel sword in hand.

John turned and punched the other demon minion, just as Jack struck Mr. Stupid Looking. It's eyes flickered between fiery red and soulless black before slumping down, dead.

Unaware, demon number two began to choke John. Then, Jack struck him from behind. 

"Who--"

"Jack. I'm a hunter." Jack said as he wiped the blade clean and then put it away.

"So you're that hunter's boy."

Jack picked up the Colt.

"I'll get these bodies out of here before… before he comes back." Jack said, a little intimidated by the older hunter who glowered at him.

"Quicker with two." was John's contribution to the conversation.

"He's been watching you. You should get back to your son's and pretend you only saw the demons leave with the gun."

"Son, I can't let you _ take _ that gun."

Jack refrained from rolling his eyes, and changed his expression to that of sad puppy eyes, while saying solemnly:

"I'll give it to Sam, with bullets.** If you have it, the demon will know something went wrong. This will buy time."

John huffed in frustration and stomped out.

Jack flew himself and the two demon bodies to a remote location and set them magically afire. Then he went home and passed out on his bed.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *It's cannon that not everything that's in the show gets put in the books.  
**Callback to a previous chapter where Sam promised to fix the fact that they were out of bullets... He called C.J. hoping that the books had something on how to make a magic bullet, and got the answering machine.
> 
> Next chapter: It's finally daylight! After finding the boiler room empty, Azazel wonders why it's taking Lilith so long to send his minions back, and decides to pay her a visit. 
> 
> Comments make me write faster.


	16. Of Demons and Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 19th
> 
> John does a thing. Dean does a thing. Jack does a thing. Azazel does a thing. Sam does a thing.
> 
> I'm terrible at summaries without spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, last chapter.  
Warning: Death of a Character or Characters.
> 
> You have all been amazing, and I hope this lives up to expectations.

Sam was still sitting on Dean's bed when Dean gaspsed, waking suddenly and choking on the tube in his throat. He wondered if it had anything to do with the strange smoke that had come out of the vent and then back in.

"Dean?" He said getting up. He wandered into the hallway, yelling.

"Help! I need help!"

*****

At dawn, the demon Azazel found no one in the boiler room. He kicked over a mop and punched a hole in the wall. Then he smelled it. Though someone had cleaned the place thoroughly, the faint odors of demon's blood and angelic grace lingered on.

As soon as he was done talking to Lilith, he was going to kill Dean's guardian angel.

*****

Daylight, 9:00 a.m. on July 19th

Jack flew himself and his friends to the front entrance of the hospital. Visiting hours had just started. The wait had done him some good, he slept, met his friends, took a shower, then left with them to go to the hospital.

*****

"I can't explain it. The edema has vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You have some kind of angel watching over you." said the doctor.

"Thanks, doc." Dean replies.

After the doctor left, Dean turned towards Sam with an expectant expression.

"So you said yellow eyes was after me?"

"Yeah." 

"How'd I ditch him?" Dean asked with growing curiosity.

"You got me. Dean, you really don't remember anything?"

"No. Except this pit in my stomach. Sam, something's wrong." Dean admitted.

John knocked on the door, then stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"How you feeling, dude?"

"Fine, I guess. I'm alive." Dean shrugged.

"That's what matters." John replied.

"Adam wants to know if he can visit now." John added.

"Who's Adam?" Dean asked curiously.

"Dad, why don't you answer this one and I'll go get him." Sam said, picking up his backpack as he left the room.

"Your turn, kid." Sam said when he spotted Adam, Jo, and Jack in the lobby.

Adam got up and Sam turned to go back down the hall.

"Sam, wait. Jack has something to give you."

*****

This time Sam got to miss the shouting match, but he did not miss seeing a shaken Adam, as he exited the room. Sam pulled him into a hug.

"They'll calm down, I promise. I think having a little brother is great, and Dean will too. Just give him time."

Adam nodded and left to go down the hall.

Sam went in and turned to look at his father.

"Where were you last night?" He said with quiet anger.

"I had some things to take care of."

"Well, that's specific." Sam remarked sarcastically.

"Come on, Sam." Dean said tiredly.

"Did you go after the demon?" Sam glared.

"I can see… You already know that I did, that Jack boy told you."

"Can we not fight? You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Sammy, I, I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?" John said, defeated.

"Dad, are you alright?" asked Dean.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Son could you--"

"He's tired because he made a trade: his soul for yours."

"Dad!"

*****

Azazel found his way to Lilith's lair. He knew she was the right demon to safekeep the gun as it would be hidden amongst her grand collection, and because she was as loyal to the cause as him. But she claimed that his visit was the _ first _ visit she's had in decades. It seemed that he would be wanting John in hell a little sooner than scheduled.

*****

After Sam left John saw an opportunity to speak one on one with Dean.

"You know, when you were a kid, I'd come home from a hunt, and after what I'd seen, I'd be, I'd be wrecked. And you, you'd come up to me and you, you'd put your hand on my shoulder and you'd look me in the eye and you'd... You'd say 'It's okay, Dad'" John said as he looked at Dean, then paused for a moment.

"Dean, I'm sorry." John said.

"What?" Dean said, confused.

"You shouldn't have had to say that to me, I should have been saying that to you. You know I put, I put too much on your shoulders, I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy, you took care of me. You did that, and you didn't complain, not once. I just want you to know that I am so proud of you."

"This really you talking?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it's really me." John replied.

"Why are you… are you saying this stuff because of what Sammy said?"

John made his way to the bed and put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I want you to watch out for Sammy, okay?"

"Yeah, dad, you know I will. Stop talking like that, we won't let him kill you."

John lent over and whispered something into Dean's ear. Dean pulled back in shock, processing. Then John left, and Dean stared after him. Then he left to go back to his room.

*****

9:06

To his surprise, John found the boy Jack sitting in his room.

Then, he started to gasp as he clutched his chest.

Strangely, Jack took out his shiny weapon and started to stab at the air. The pain in John's chest eased.

Jack helped him up, just a Sam--carrying a cup of coffee--and an orderly barged into the room.

"Young man, you can't have a sword on the premise of a hospital. I'm afra--"

"Sam, he's Yellow Eyes!"

"Rude. Sam, you're not going to shoot me, you have no bullets left."

Sam shot him. "Wrong." He flickered between glowing fire red and soulless black, then the body slumped.

*****

Sam and Jack took the body outside to be properly disposed of.

Then Sam and Jack went to see Dean.

"I'm Jack. Sam just killed the yellow eyed demon."

"He pretended to be an orderly come to check on a man having a heart attack, but Jack saw through him."

"And Sam saw him dead."

"How?"

"After Azazel left, Jack and dad--"

They were interrupted by seeing the same group of doctors rush in the direction of John's room.

*****

Jack had decided to return to the waiting room to check on the others, saw a blonde nurse look at him strangely and noticed that she wasn't human... but unless she did something aggressive all he could do was observe. 

So he watched carefully as she whistled while she walked out of the hallway and into the waiting room. 

Adam elbowed him and said:

"She's hot."

*****

Later on it would be determined by investigators that an Angel of Mercy killer went into his room and doctored the contents of Elroy McGillicutty's (John's) IV while he was asleep.

Dean contemplated stealing the body to have a hunter's funeral, but Sam talked him out of it. After they had conducted their investigation, the body was finally released to the family, along with their findings that included the timely disappearance of nurse Lily Taylor.

Furious, Sam threatened to sue. Afterwards, in private Dean pointed out that their aliases wouldn't hold under investigation. When the hospital offered to settle with a six figure number, Sam reluctantly took it.

Then, finally they took to the road to the agreed upon spot to have a hunter's funeral while Sam vowed to himself that he would find and kill nurse Lily.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue next.
> 
> As I have stated before, this is not the end of my series, just the end of Season 1. I still need a Beta and will probably wait until I have one to begin Season 2. 
> 
> I have so many ideas for Season 2 though! There will be Lilith, and Crowley, and Naomi... Bobby, and Ellen, and Ash, and Charlie, and Jo... Bonding time with Adam...


	17. Epilogue: A Hunter's Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Far more guests arrive at John's funeral than either Dean or Sam expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to add the funeral on my other story but I changed my mind.
> 
> The final chapter of that story will now have Charlie in it.

Epilogue: A Hunter's Funeral

Almost a week after the Winchesters got out of the Hospital, Jack, Adam, and even Ellen had piled into Castiel's Tan Lincoln and drove into the Shiloh Woods for moral support at the funeral. Caleb had called them all and arranged things. Pastor Jim was even there to say a few words about John. Garth Had shown up, somehow, wearing a black T-shirt that read ** _'till death do us party'_ **.

Dean was busy putting together the last touches on John's pyre before lighting it up.

Bobby had brought fold up chairs and asked everyone if they wanted lemonade or beer.

Father Murphy said a few words. People gazed upon the body one more time, and then Dean set it ablaze.

In the gloom of night, the only crackling light visible came from the wrapped, burning body. Standing behind, hands in their pockets, are Sam in a dark blue shirt and Dean in a dark green one. Sam was near tears and fidgeting, Dean was staring into the hypnotic flames silently.

Adam walked up to then, slipping between then and putting an arm around both.

The brothers said nothing, but leaned into it.

"Before he.. before, did he say anything to you? About anything?" Sam asked sadly.

Dean turned his head away.

"No. Nothing."

"Well I am glad that now I know of the two of you… I… wanna know more." Adam said quietly. Then, something occurred to him.

"You can come to my house sometime if you want." said Adam.

"You can come visit the Roadhouse anytime." Said Jo.

"I don't know you, but I have a house boat. If you don't mind crowding and gentle rocking you could stay." said Garth.

"My father thinks I'm being followed, so you can house sit if you want while we live with Uncle Gabe for a while." said Jack, then he added:

"Don't be surprised if my redhead friend Charlie shows up."

Dean looked like he was manfully forcing his tears to stay put. Sam also looked a bit overwhelmed.

So, Adam (who was wearing a black who T-shirt) had quietly maneuvered them over to sit on some chair by a table covered in fruit, sandwiches, and… hamburger sliders. There were potato chips, yogurt, milk, and coffee.

There was even…

"Pie!" Dean exclaimed.

"Thank you Bobby!" Bobby just grunted.

"It wasn't me, boy. It was Milton's pie."

"This is goooood." Dean said as he stuffed his face.

Bobby pointed Castiel out, and Dean felt a strong sense of Deja as those intense blue eyes turned to stare intensely at him.

Dean placed his hand on his arm and felt where there were finger shaped bruises.

Castiel walked over to Bobby.

"I'm C.j. Milton, I don't think we've ever met." He said in a meeting, his hand extended.

"I hear you got the boys out of trouble." Bobby grumped, and then he pulled Cas into a bear hug.

Castiel extracted himself, and sat himself back down next to Jack.

Now Caleb, Ellen, and Father Murphy were exchanging stories about John.

"You should join them" says Jack.

"No, I think this is my cue to go." Cas said as he got up. If he stayed, he'd be subjected to happy stories about a man he did not like.

*****

"Anyone need a ride home?"

There were several "Yes!" cheers.

Since they were going the same direction; North, they went as a convoy, stopping in Lexington, where they lost Caleb who lived there.

They also lost Ellen and Jo who had to go west to go home. Up to Sioux Falls where they lost Bobby and the Winchesters, then east to Worthington where they lost Father Murphy and Garth who needed to go east to Blue Earth and Milwaukee. After checking in on Jack's snake, they went North to Windom to drop off Adam.

Finally, they went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> March 13  
I made some minor edits on spacing and to make it clear who was speaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Nearing the end.  
Show of hands: who wants Azazel to die?


End file.
